Moods
by shortlived
Summary: Rogue and Gambit's relationship. Told from their POV's.
1. 1 Rogue POV

Rogue was jogging, a activity that had somehow become a ritual., Every morning she would try to get up before everyone else so that she could have some time to her self and exercise in privacy. Followed by a session with Wolverine to hone her martial arts skills.

This particular morning her thoughts were overwhelming and she couldn't stop thinking.

She always felt so vulnerable, Cyclops had his deadly eye beams, Jean her telekinesis and telepathy, kitty her phasing, Kurt his teleportation and so on. Every time they got into a situation that required them to use force she felt so utterly and completely useless. That is why she decided to train harder, to learn more. And she was getting quite good, especially with Wolverines help.

It soon got the to the point where she didn't have to rely on her touch to knock someone out but could actually use her newly forming skills and reflexes to her advantage.

She felt emotionally good this morning, Something she would never admit openly. It had been an entire year since she and the x men has helped save the world from apocalypse and his mad plans. She still couldn't believe that she had been a major part of it. The girl who hated the world saved it. Of course it didn't help that she couldn't really be part of the world since she was unable to touch anyone without making them loose consciousness. But Rogue had learned to accept that she would never be touched or loved by anyone. She took comfort in that she had found her place with the x men. And for the first time she felt like she belonged and even had some real friends.

Rogue turned the corner and stopped suddenly her breath somewhat steady as she stopped to put her thumb on the identification pad so that the gate would open.

"Welcome Rogue" the computer voice said to her as the gates opened.

She started jogging again making her way to the front of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

She saw two figures sitting on the porch, as she got closer she noticed that it was jean and scott they were looking at each other while holding hands, talking softly to one another.

They saw Rogue approaching.

"Morning Rogue", Jean said smiling at her and then returning her gaze to Scott.

"Morning you two."

She came to a stop in front of them and stopped her stopwatch.

_I made good time this morning _she thought.

Not that it really mattered since she didn't have her usual training session with Logan since he left last week to Canada.  
A short vacation he had said. But she was used to Wolverine taking off at a moments notice.

She walked up the stairs passing the lovebirds, kind of happy for them and yet somewhat depressed, but not in the way she might have been in the past. She still cared for Scott but she found that is had turned into a more sisterly feeing than anything romantic. And she knew when that happened too. It was when she met a certain Cajun.

She went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of water, twisting the cap she started drinking the cold refreshing water. She looked at the clock on the wall.  
7:02 it said. She still had about 20 minutes before this house would get really busy. She grabbed an apple and ate it while heading up to her room..

Opening her door she noticed that Ktty was still sleeping. But that was fine with her.  
She went over to her drawers and picked out some clean pants and a shirt to wear, stopping for a second when she noticed the queen of hearts card that Gambit had given her after there adventure in New Orleans.

She still thought about him a lot.

It had been over a year since she had seem him and yet for some reason she couldn't get him out of her head. She was somewhat upset at her self for having the beginning of feelings for someone that was so foolhardy and obviously a big jerk seeing how he used her to help him free his father from the assassins guild.

But it didn't matter.

She knew nothing would ever come of it due to her mutant gift/curse.

_Not that I will ever see him again_ she told herself.But one thing she was grateful for was that it did help her get over Scott.

She closed her drawers and quietly exited the room making her way to the bathroom.

Rogue didn't know what was wrong with her.

_Why am I in such a good mood today!_

After taking her much needed shower and getting dressed and putting her heavy makeup on she found Kitty waiting out side the door half awake.

"How long have yeah been there?" Rogue asked her.

"Actually not long this time" Kitty said as she stifled a yawn.

After Rogue deposited her exercise clothes into the dirty clothes bin in her room she made her way downstairs.  
She could already feel the place coming alive as the sounds of people laughing and carrying on filled the hallways.

But for some reason all the sounds didn't anger her this morning.

She headed to the kitchen again where she found Jean and Scott making breakfast.

That task was always rotated between the students and Rogue was glad it wasn't her and Kitty's turn that morning.  
But of course their idea of breakfast was taking 3 different cereals, orange juice and milk and putting it on the table.

Needless to say, nobody ever really looked forward to when it was their turn.

Jean and Scott were both busy, as Jean was scrambling some eggs and Scott was busy making pancakes.

Now she knew why they were up so early. They had the radio on and she could hear "my girl" playing softy in the background.

Jean looked up at her after putting some butter in a pan for her eggs.

"Hungry Rogue"? Jean asked.

She smelled bacon cooking on the grill, and her stomach started to rumble.

"Ya I guess I could eat a bite."

"Good then you wouldn't mind watching these eggs for me for a minute I need to go to the bathroom"

"Ok ah Guess"

"Thanx", she said after she pouring the eggs into the sizzling pan and handing Rogue the wooden spoon.

After Jean left the room Rogue started watching the eggs stirring them as they cooked.

"You ok this morning?" Scott inquired as he placed some finished pancakes onto a big plate.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you said you would help out and didn't even make a sarcastic remark or complain about it."

"Can't ah girl be non argumentative when she wants?"

"Not you" he said.

"Well excuse me for trying to have ah good day, ah will be sure ta go back ta being miserable, and mean just in time for the danger room session we have later today."

"No need to do that on my account." He said looking up at her and giving her a huge grin.

"Gee thanx", she finished up the eggs and placed them on a plate that Jean had set out.

"Wow you guys are all done" Jean said as she came back into the room.

Jean grabbed the bacon put it on the plate with the eggs and started heading to the table.

"Thanks Rogue."

"Your welcome." She glared at Scott. And almost stuck her tongue out at him barely stopping herself.

_What am I a two year old _she thought? Scott always made her feel so immature.

Scott took the finished pancakes and after checking to make sure the burners were all off headed toward the table himself.

Rogue grabbed a plate full of toast and made her way there too.

The thee barely managed to make it to the table and place the items down and sit at the table when Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty and a couple of other students made there way into the kitchen.

"Wow that sure does look good" Bobby said grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Sure does" Jubilee said while sitting down at the table.

He was about to grab another piece when all of a sudden the plate started hovering over the table and then away from him.

"You want to eat something put it on your plate" Jean said as she barely managed to get it away from him placing it on the other side of the table.

"Yes mom" Bobby replied.

Everyone started grabbing plates and filling them up with food.

Twenty minutes later Rogue made her way to the Professors office for her daily schooling lessons. Her and many of the other students had stopped going to Bayville High due to recent anti mutant violence that seemed to be spreading throughout the world... Which she still found hard to believe since they just saved the world! But that only stopped the hatred for a little while. But Rogue was fine with the arrangement, and between Professor Xavier and Dr McCoy she learned plenty and actually found some of the stuff somewhat interesting. She never liked that school anyway. And not many of the students. And it was only one year until she finished her senior year anyway.

She knocked softly on the professors door.

"Come in Rogue" he said.

She opened the door and made her way into his study. She saw that she was the first arrival.

"Well your a little early this morning" he said as he maneuvered his wheelchair out from behind the desk.

Rogue placed her books on a chair and sat down. She looked at her watch and noticed that she was actually about 5 minutes early.

"Looks like it".

"Well since you are, I would like you to be the first to welcome our latest addition" he said while looking over her shoulder.

_Addition_ she thought? _And someone else was in the room_? She sure didn't notice anyone as she came in .

She turned around in her chair to see who the Professor was talking about.

She couldn't stop her mouth from opening slightly from surprise.

She couldn't believe it.

"Hello dere chere."

And with that her good mood disappeared.


	2. 2 Gambit POV

It had been 2 weeks since Gambit's arrival at the Xavier Institute And Gambit had to admit that life was kind of good. At first he thought nobody would accept him. Everybody knew that he had worked for Magneto as one of his acolytes. And because of that everybody gave him plenty of space.

The first days were the hardest between the whispers behind his back and the stares in his direction. But he didn't really care. He was used to that.

Of course on the 2nd day he had most of the girls there wrapped around his finger. Although most were way too young for him. But that didn't stop him from flirting. And flirt he did. Gambit even felt he could steal away that beautiful red head Jean from that dull boyfriend of hers if he wanted.

But he didn't. Although it would have been fun just to aggravate Cyclops.

There was only one girl he was interested in, and she had become an expert at avoiding him ever since he arrived. Rogue. Just even thinking about her brought an ache to his stomach and a chill to his spine. Gambit was still surprised when that happened since it hadn't in a very long time.

He found out one day after using his never ending stockpile of charm on Rogue's roommate Kitty, many things about Rogue, like how she likes to get up in the middle of the night and get a snack. When she likes to workout in the danger room-by herself. And then after a little persuasion and flirtation the fact that Rogue still had the card that he had given her.

"Oh no I shouldn't have told you that." Kitty said from where she was sitting on the couch next to him. "Rogue would kill me if she found out I told anyone, especially you." She looked back at him nervously.

But Gambit just took her hand pressed his lips against it and with his most charming smile told her:

"Gambit knows how to keep a secret petite".

_So Rogue still has that card that I gave her._ He thought excitedly _Dat has t'mean something. _

He knew one of the main incentives behind coming to the school had been Rogue. Gambit just had to see her again. Plus he had gotten into some more trouble with the thieves guild down in New Orleans and knew it was time for a change.

And when he first saw her that day when she entered Xavier's office and she didn't even notice him, just walked by him and sat down quietly in the chair. Gambit took that chance to look her over. He saw that her hair was longer and slightly damp probably because she just took a shower. Gambit had to stop his mind from wandering after he noticed that.

Yes, she was beautiful when he first met her, but now she was showing signs of becoming a woman. When she turned around to see who was behind her he couldn't help but see how well...how breathtaking she had become.

She still wore heavy makeup but her lips had grown fuller, her eyes were still that wonderful green and she didn't seem to have that look of discontentment that seemed to be a permanent fixture in her features anymore. At least not at that moment.

Gambit was glad when the nervousness he felt all of a sudden didn't make its way into his voice when he said hello to her. He was saddened when he saw the smile on her face quickly disappear after she saw that it was him.

But then he realized that of course it wasn't going to be easy. And why would she be happy to see him? But he was ready for the challenge, especially if it meant he would win her at the end of it.


	3. 3 Gambit POV

Gambit was alone in his room. Waiting. He was shuffling cards in his hand and every once in a while would throw one into the trash basket that was besides his bed.

He was bored out of his mind. Gambit looked at the clock 9:08 pm. He decided he couldn't wait any longer. He was ready to see her... Rogue.

Getting up he put his cards into his now rumpled trench coat and made his way down to the danger room. Where he knew she was. It was time for him to make a move. Rogue had been avoiding him for over a month now and he figured that was long enough.

* * *

Gambit paused outside the danger room doors. The only thing between him and Rogue. He thought of charging them with energy and letting them explode. _Dat would be a grand entrance wouldn't it?_ He thought happily to himself. _She would definitely be looking in my direction when I walked in._

But that wasn't necessary.

He entered the 7 digit code that Professor Xavier had given him on his arrival. The doors slid open smoothly beckoning him to walk through.

Gambit did.

Rogue was there. Hitting a huge black punching bag. She didn't even stop to see who had just entered. Or even turn around to see who it was.

Gambit only saw her from the back at the moment. And boy did she look good. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. A _most_ revealing tank top for Rogue. He had never seen her so exposed before. Her pale skin taunting him to come closer.

Gambit did.

Of course if it had been any other girl in the world they probably would have thought she was overly dressed. Especially for working out.

"Looking good Chere." And he wasn't talking about how she was punching the bag.

"What do ya want Gambit?" The frustration coming through plainly in her voice.

"I've come ta workout."

"Yea right, ya come to aggravate me."

She took hold of the punching bag bringing it to a stop in motion. Rogue turned to face him.

"Can't ya come back when ah am done? Ah don't want you accidentally touching me." She said looking down at her bare arms and stomach. And then as if she realized that she didn't have much on for her she started to blush.. "Ah'll I need are your crappy thoughts in mah head."

Gambit was about to answer her when he noticed something. She wasn't wearing any makeup. None, not a thing. Her face was bare.

_Elle est si belle. Un Ange._ He thought to himself. Her skin was still very pale even without all that makeup she wore.

"Votre Beau." Gambit said underneath his breath.

"What did ya say?" She was eyeing him wearily.

"How about instead of just hitting dat bag all night you fight me. I'm sure Gambit be more interesting to play with" His eyebrows going up and down.

She opened her mouth and he knew she was going to say no. Rogue showed signs of frustration in her face and eyes, then anger, then...

_Was dat a hint of a smile_?

She put her hand on her hips.

"Ah Can't Cajun ah am not properly dressed, although if ah was I might take you up on that offer." She dropped her hands back to her sides. "Would sure be more fun beating on you than this bag.  
Probably could let out a whole weeks full of frustration beating you up instead of just ah days worth on this thing."

"What makes you tink dat you could beat me up?" Gambit asked her.

"What makes ya think I couldn't?"

"Oh I see the petit girl wants me to take it easy on her non?"

He could see he was making her mad and that was what he was aiming for.

"Are ya trying to say that is the only way I could beat ya?" Rogue's voice was rising and he could see she was clenching her fists. "You are so full of yourself!" She then quickly looked him over.

"Give me your coat"

That wasn't what Gambit was expecting to hear.

"Ce qui?"

"I said give me your dang coat. Ya want to fight? fine! But don't come crying to me after I have knocked some of your pretty white teeth out of your mouth."

You tink I am pretty? He said taking off his trench coat and handing it to her.

"That isn't what I said and you know it."

She placed his coat on the floor and he watched her as she took of the boxing gloves and then the fabric gauze that was underneath them. Rogue then bent down picked up her gloves and put then on.

Finally she put his coat on. And he felt his heart rate increase as he started thinking what she would look like inside one of his tee shirts.

He must of been lost in thought because all of a sudden Rogue was in front of him already in a fighting stance.

"Well ya ready to die?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

Before he could respond Rogue was already coming at him, but he was ready. Or so he thought.

She jump kicked at him aiming for his head, he easily blocked. But she wasn't fazed. Rogue started trying to punch him. He was surprised to see how quick she was. Gambit kept blocking all her punches. And then he dropped to the floor and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Before he could kick her while she was down she rolled out of the way and then flipped back up onto her feet.

He didn't even see her next kick coming. The one that went right into his stomach and threw him to the ground almost knocking the air out of him.

_Dis girl be playing rough._ He told himself.

He quickly jumped back on his feet and pulled out one of his favorite weapons. To all others it just looked to be a thick piece of metal about a foot in length. But then with one fluid motion he pressed a button extending both sides till he had a nice long metal staff in his hand. Gambit started rotating it in his hands. Enjoying the feel.

Rogue just stood there looking bored.

He approached her. A big grin on his face. Gamibt knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but he thought the least he could do was drop her on the floor again.

He used the staff quickly trying to swipe her feet out from under her but she must of seen that coming. She quickly jumped to the side and then did a pretty amazing spin kick that landing on his gloved hand hard.

"Merde." he gasped. "Dat hurt cher."

"It was supposed ta Sugah." She watched him as he shook his hand in pain.

He then knew she was trying to get the staff out of his hand. _Fine_ he thought _she wants it she can have it. _Gambit let her come at him again with another kick that he knew would probably be aimed at his other hand. He was right. Before the foot made contact he started to charge the staff with his energy. The foot made contact but not as much as he was sure she thought. Gambit faked a yelp this time and dropped the staff.

He saw her roll over it and grab it. Jumping up she looked at him with satisfaction in her eyes. But when she looked down she saw the staff was glowing. She Glared at him before she threw it above their heads. It exploded in the air above them. Thin pieces of hot metal started coming floating down towards them. They both quickly got out of the way. And that was when they both smelled it.

Smoke. And fire.

Turing around they saw the punching bag was on fire.

"Ya big jerk ya set the punching bag on fire!" Rogue screamed at him.

And that was when the sprinkler system started. They were both soaked instantly.

"Well at least we know dat the sprinkler system works." Gambit said.

Rogue looked at him and then did something that nearly knocked him over dead. She started to laugh... It didn't take him long to join right in. It took a couple minutes before both were able to stop. Even the sprinkler system stopped before them. But somehow when it stopped it made them laugh harder. Gambit had never felt so good. Not lately anyway.

When silence finally surrounded them he noticed that he was staring at her and that she was staring right back. They were both drenched and dripping and neither able to look away from one another.

Gambit could no longer contain himself. Making his way over to her he grabbed her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her. He was slightly surprised when she didn't pull away. He then looked down into her beautiful green eyes and quickly brought his lips down onto hers.


	4. 4 Rogue POV

Rogue was so lost in the kiss that Gambit had initiated that it took her brain a couple seconds to register what was happening. She broke the kiss and then without even thinking pushed him away from her and slapped Gambit as hard as she could.

"Ya stupid foo!l" She screamed at him while he rubbed his now red face. "Y'want me to kill ya or some..." Rogue stopped before she finished.

"Wait a minute. Nothing happened." She gasped.

"Danks alot." He stopped rubbing his face and looked up at her. Gambit opened his mouth about to say something but she started talking before he could.

"That's not what ah meant." She found herself blushing. "My powers they never kicked in... y'should be down on the floor out for the count with that kiss yet ya are just standin' there. How can that be?!"

"Gambit can touch y'chere." He announced.

"What do y'mean y'can touch me?" She asked him anxiously.

"Gambit has learned how to put a shield aroun' his body, been workin' on it for months. I can keep it up for a couple minutes now. Probably will increase over time." He smiled all of a sudden lost in thought.

"You can touch me? You! Why you?"

"Gambit knows dat pleases you."

"Why d'ya say that?"

"I just do." His smile got wider.

She had to admit him touching her wasn't the worst thing she had ever heard in her life. In fact it wasn't the worst thing she had heard all day. In fact it could be a good thing, ok a great thing.

_He is an incredibly good looking guy.  
_  
_Looks aren't everything though.  
_  
_Like I don't know that!_ She argued with herself.

_Probably once he gets you, shows everyone he has gotten to the untouchable girl he will drop you like a hot potato.  
_  
_Why would he want you anyway?_ She asked herself.

She saw that Gambit was starting to look at her funny due to her silence and was walking towards her again. _Crap, all these thoughts in my head. I need to get out of here._ Rogue turned around and started to walk away from him but then stopped.

She suddenly found a smile appearing on her face as she thought of something.

_Should I?  
_  
_Can I?  
_  
_Do I really want to?  
_  
_**Yes**_ she told herself. _**You do.  
**_**  
**_Do it before you change your mind. _She ordered herself.

Rogue turned back around, Gambit was still in the same spot she left him at and was looking at her perplexingly, not quite sure what she was doing. She walked up to him paused when she was about a foot away from him.

He was still staring at her. Almost unnervingly so.

"Remy." She said softly.

His expression turned to slight shock from hearing her say his real name. But before he could say anything she did something she knew she would never regret. And was glad that she talked herself into doing.

She walked up to him until they were inches apart, bodies nearly touching, she took off her gloves slowly and dropped them on the floor beside her. Then took her right hand, put it behind Gambit's head and pulled his face down to hers. Rogue then kissed him softy, slowly. But only at first. Gambit responded willingly. His lips were soft against hers and she found her hand was playing with his hair. The kiss then deepened and she almost moaned with pleasure. Gambit's hands that were at his sides were now on Rogue's back pulling her closer to him. She felt her body warming against his touch and knew she had to stop before things went too far.

She almost wanted to loose control. Let him take control if he wanted. But she knew she couldn't let that happen. No matter how much she wanted to. Rogue just wasn't ready.

She started to pull away from him, he didn't seem to want to let go. But Finally they parted. Rogue saw that Gambit's face was flushed and wondered if hers was too. He looked at her a question in his eyes.

"Why did you kiss Remy chere?"

"I had to, in case I talk myself out of ya later". She told him, while looking downat the floor.

There was silence for a couple moments and then Remy started speaking almost hesitantly. That got Rogue's attention enough for her to look up at Gambit.

"Remy would be good for you Rogue". Gambit declared. "Remy could make you happy."

"Is that an offer?" She found herself asking.

"Definitely chere." He responded immediatly.

"Ah don't know Gambit I..." He stopped her words when he took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. She could feel it pulsing quickly under her fingertips

"Remy already let you in here what would be so bad with havin' Remy in your heart?" He whispered to her. She snatched her hand away from him.

"Ah don't know, the fact that _Gambit_ has a different girl for everyday of the week. Or that y'are more in love with yourself than y'would ever be another human being. Or that y'just want to put down "the untouchable girl" on that score card of yours that is probably in one of your backpockets. And _Please_, like I don't know a line when I hear one. How gullible do you think I am! How many girls have ya told that one to anyway?"

Rogue saw that he was becoming amused with her rantings so she stopped.

_Is he trying deliberately to make me angry or what? And why even with the anger do I want to kiss him again?...at least that would take the smirk off his face!_ She told herself. _I need to get out of here. Away from the temptation that is Gambit._

It took her a while, she was becoming transfixed again, looking into his beautiful red and black eyes. His pupils seemed to becoming brighter as if responding to her gaze. She found she was unable to move again. It was like he was a magnet and she couldn't get away from his pull on her. He was coming closer to her again. She didn't want to allow that. If he touched her again she might not be able to stop him this time.

Finally she gave herself a mental slap that brought her back to reality. Picking up her gloves she took off his wet coat, shoved it at him and without another word started walking out of the danger room.

As the doors closed behind her she heard him say softy. "You're the only one."


	5. 5 Rogue POV

After Rogue went to her room picked up her pajamas said a quick hi to Kitty who was reading a book, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She was glad when she found it wasn't occupied. Although it was pretty late for most of the kids in the school anyway.

Starting the shower she quickly stripped down out of her wet clothes and got in under the not to hot water. It felt wonderful.

As usual when taking showers she found herself thinking.

She knew she wasn't angry, not even frustrated about what just happened. She had just kissed one totally hot guy who seemed to be genuinely attracted to her. It left her feeling satisfied and somewhat gleeful.

A strange combination for her to say the least.

Since his arrival at the school she had been avoiding him. She knew she was attracted to him whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not. So she decided it was best to stay away from him. Besides she couldn't have a true relationship with him anyway. And being in the same room with him or hearing him speak only made her insides hurt and anger boil up inside her. But now that she could touch him, even if for a couple of minutes didn't that change things?

_Do I want to be in a relationship?_ She asked herself.

She knew the answer was yes.

_But do I want a relationship with Gambit? He seems kind of like a loose canon. __What if he is just using me?_ But she didn't really believe that.

The couple times they had come into contact she couldn't help but notice they way that he looked at her. It was almost the same way that Scott and Jean looked at one another. Lovingly.

She took her sponge and soap and started lathering it up so she could wash herself.

_But he is such a shameless flirt. And most of the girls here have a crush on him. Even Kitty.  
_  
_He will probably just end up hurting you._

_That isn't true he feels something for you I am sure of it._

_What if you decide to start something with him only for him to disappoint you or betray you? You have been hurt enough, best not to open yourself up to any more pain!  
_  
But that kiss, she couldn't get it out of her head. She could almost still feel his lips against hers and his body pressed firmly against her.She had never felt anything like that ever. And it wasn't just that she was able to finally touch someone, it was the fact that it was Gambit kissing her, touching her..loving her!

_Where did that come from?_ she asked herself. _He doesn't love you!_

_He is more the love them and leave them variety._

_He Probably just lusts after you. That is all. Nothing more. Wants someone no one else can touch._

_He is a thief so of course he likes going after things that are thought unattainable..._

She finished washing herself and rinsed the soap off her body as well as the sponge. Placing them back in their little cranny hole in the shower she started shampooing her hair. The smell of strawberries penetrated her senses and she found herself thinking about how Gambit smelled.

_Wonderful_ She told herself. _Cigarette smell and all._

_Can't you think of anything besides Gambit?_ She berated herself.

_Not at the moment_

She wondered if he was still standing there in the danger room where she had left him.

Probably not.

_I wonder what he is doing right now?  
_  
_Maybe he is thinking about me as much as I am thinking about him.  
_  
She rinsed out her hair and started applying conditioner to it.

_I have never been in a romantic relationship before. Maybe I don't want to be_ she told herself calmly.

_Yes you do! Especially if it is with Gambit...Remy LeBeau.  
_  
She let out a long sigh as she rinsed out the conditioner. When that was done she twisted the cold water dial so that the it became hotter.

Slowly lowering herself down inside the bathtub she brought her legs up to her chest. The water from the shower head caressed her back soothing her sore muscles and joints.

After about ten minutes she turned the water off. She then shook her head to get some of the water out of her hair and ears and then got out. Grabbing a towel she slowly dried herself off. After getting dressed she stopped in front of the steamed covered mirror. Wiping it off she stared at herself. Suddenly she didn't see the angry, untouchable, depressed girl that she usually saw. She just saw contentment that made it's way to her face in the form of a slight smile, that seemed to have penetrated her eyes and weren't usually as hard as she liked them to be.

She felt more like a human being. Like a person. Like a woman?

_All that from 2 kisses!_

She opened the bathroom door and made her way back to her room. She found Kitty was still reading her book, she looked up at her as she entered. Rogue gave her a small smile.

"Did you have a good workout?" Kitty asked her.

"Yes." _You have no idea_ She thought.

She put her workout clothes in the dirty hamper and then laid down on her bed. Flipping on her back, she stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly remembering something she got up and made her way over to her dresser. Opening her drawer she quickly found what she was looking for. A Queen of hearts card. Ripping it in half she threw it away.

"Why did you do that?!" Kitty asked slightly shocked.

"Don't need it anymore."

Which was the truth she knew she didn't need it anymore. She kept that to remind her of Gambit. But, Rogue had decided... She wanted to be with Gambit. Even if she got hurt, even regardless of all the thoughts in her head telling her no. She knew she no longer wanted to be alone. And there was no reason for her to be any longer.

"Why not?" Kitty asked her holding on to her book in such a way so that she didn't loose her spot.

"I just don't." Kitty must have known she wasn't going to get any more of a response so after giving her a confused look she started to read it again. But Rogue could tell that Kitty was still slightly watching her over the top of the book.

_I will tell her, just not tonight. My thoughts and feeling need to be my own... at least for now._

_Besides what if it was too late... Maybe he doesn't want me anymore._

But she didn't want to think that. She wouldn't think that. Not after she finally had decided to let someone into her life. Such a rare occurrence for her. Peeling of the comforter she slipped underneath it and the sheet.

She found her thoughts were slowing down and decided she would go to sleep. She turned the lamp off on her nightstand.

"Going to sleep already? You don't mind if I keep my light on a little longer do you?" Kitty asked her softly.

"No, I guess not. Goodnight Kitty." She yawned.

"Goodnight Rogue."

"Rogue?" She heard kitty say softy a couple minutes later.

"Yea?" She let out a short sigh and shifted in her bed so she could look at Kitty.

"Are you ok? You usually don't go to bed this early.. "

Rogue noticed Kitty had put the book down along side her which meant she was ready for a long conversation.

_But tonight she is going to be disappointed._

"I am just tired Kitty that is all."

With that she rolled over on to her stomach placed the pillow over head to show Kitty the conversation was over and slowly drifted of into the one place she usually was happy-Dream world.

* * *

Rogue woke up to what was a very early day for her, especially considering that it was Saturday morning and she could sleep in.

_But not today_ She reminded herself. She had a book to finish reading and a report to write not to mention she wanted to talk to Gambit. Although working on her report was a good enough reason as any to put that off.

Not long after waking up she got dressed put her makeup on, made her bed and then quietly got back on it careful not to wake Kitty. She opened her book and for the next hour read it until she was finished.

* * *

Done reading the book she got up and she sat down in front of her laptop computerand set her book down beside it- in case she needed it. She then started typing away, trying to put what she hoped were coherent thoughts in her report.

For the next 2 hours she didn't budge, not even when Kitty got up and then later asked her if she wanted to go to the mall with her. A little Later than that Kitty came back and brought her some orange juice and a bagel noticing that she never went down to get breakfast.

When Rogue finally finished the report and spell checked it she printed it out so that she could re-read it the next day to make sure it all made sense.

All in all she was pretty satisfied with what she wrote. Getting up she stretched and then made her way downstairs.

She was ready to talk to Gambit nervousness or not.

Rogue was surprised after looking in the Rec room, the kitchen, the roof and even the garage where he sometimes worked that he was nowhere to be found. She saw that his motorcycle was still there. _He has to be around here somewhere_ she told herself. She figured that he probably had slept in, he was known to do that more often than not.

Making her way up to his room she knocked quietly on his door. After a couple seconds of hearing nothing she knocked louder..still nothing. She knew from hearing some of the girls talking that he was a very light sleeper.

_He should have answered his door by now.  
_  
Some of the younger students passed by as she was knocking the second time, their faces betraying their confusion as to why Rogue would even be at his door.

"Gambit" she said loudly knocking again..."Remy!"

Still nothing.

"Something wrong Rogue?" She heard from behind her.

She turned around and knew that she was blushing. Scott stared at her intently waiting for her reply.

"I ah just wanted ta talk to gambit, but he doesn't seem ta be in his room."

She was glad when he didn't ask her why she was looking for him-instead Scott tried turning Gambit's doorknob.

"Well it is not locked, I am sure he won't mind if I check on him."

Rogue knew that statement wasn't true. Gambit did not like Scott, everyone knew that...well maybe everyone but Scott himself. He was sometimes oblivious to those sort of things.

She watched as Scott slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. He then looked back at Rogue opened the door wider and stepped through. Rogue took the opportunity to glance inside and then followed after him. The first thing she noticed was how immaculate Gambit's room was, somehow she didn't expect that of him. The second thing she noticed was that his bed was made...as if he had never slept in it.

Scott turned around and faced her.

"He must have gotten up early this morning." He said while looking over Gambit's room again.

"Ya know he rarely gets up early."

"I haven't seen him this morning but I am sure he is around here someplace." Scott said ushering her out of the room and closing the door behind them.

She tried not to blush more..."I already looked all around for him and his bike is still in the garage. Ya know he doesn't go anywhere without it."

"Huh" Scott responded. He then gave her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"I am sure he will turn up. He does disappear sometimes."

"You're right." Rogue said quickly wanting to end the conversation before Scott started asking questions she didn't want to answer "Thanks for helping me out."

Not that he was much help.._like I couldn't have opened the door and looked inside myself_. _If he wasn't anyone but Scott I would swear he was being nosy._ She looked back at Scott who was standing in the middle of the hallway a puzzled, yet thoughtful look on his face. _But then again maybe he was._

With that she turned around and headed back to her room. And banged right into someone.

"Rogue watch it! She looked up at Kitty. "Are you ok Rogue, you seem a little distracted?"

"Yea, I am ok, just have a lot on my mind."

"Thought that goes without saying." Kitty said jokingly. "So you want to do something with me?"

"Like what?" She really didn't want to do anything. She felt like going to her room, turning some really loud music on and drowning all her thoughts away with them.

But then she decided she didn't want to mope around. And she could use more of a distraction than that. Besides she could talk to Gambit later when he returned back from where ever he had gone to.

* * *

Many, many hours later Kitty and Rogue returned back to the mansion. They had spent the day driving around doing various things. Kitty had even talked Rogue into riding a horse which she really enjoyed. Not that she told Kitty that.

It was now dark and they were somewhat later than their curfew. Turning into the driveway Rogue knew immediately that something wasn't right. For one the gate was wide open. And after driving up further she saw that there were two cop cars out in front of the house-their lights flashing.

"I know that this isn't because we are an hour past curfew" Kitty said trying to make light of it all "Right Rogue?"

Rogue didn't reply.

Rogue slowed down the car and parked behind one of the cop cars--they were blocking off the garage. Stepping out of the car she slammed the door shut. Right away she got a flashlight shown into her face.

"You can't be here right now" an older cop told Rogue while looking at her and Kitty.

"We live here" she told the uniformed officer.

He looked her and Kitty over.

"Can I see some id"

Rogue handed it to him first since hers was in her pocket, Kitty took a little longer as she rummaged through her things.

"Yes, Professor Xavier said two of his students were sill out."

He handed then back there ids and motioned to them that it was ok to go inside.

"What is going on?" she asked before moving.

"I think it is best you hear it from the officers inside."

At that moment she wished that she had telepathic abilities.

Kitty and Rogue quickly made their way into the school and then to the Professor's office where they found two officers, Scott, Jean, Kurt and of course the Professor sitting behind his desk.

Scott and Kurt had there faces down as if unable to face her and Kitty. Jean looked at her but then quickly turned around in her chair.

_Did I just see tears in Jean's eyes?_

Rogue spoke up before Kitty did, interrupting whatever the Professor and one of the officers were saying. By the tone of their voices Rogue knew it wasn't good.

"Professor." She asked concerned edged in her voice. "What is going on?"

The Professor looked up at her and glanced over at Kitty but then his eyes rested back on her. She noticed he looked somewhat stressed out...

"Professor?" She repeated and then found that she was holding her breath waiting for his reply. He let out a long sigh and said slowly sadness in his voice.

"It's Gambit."


	6. 6 Gambit POV

Watching Rogue Leave the danger room Gambit couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. He had gotten through to her. He was sure of it. Why else would _she_ kiss _him_... At the far least he had finally gotten her attention.

He liked the idea of that.

He knew it helped that the man animal Wolverine wasn't there to watch over her. Even with him gone it had taken forever for Gambit to be able to approach her. She could sure make herself hard to find when she wanted.

Gambit looked over everything and saw that most of the water in the room had already been drained due to some holes in the floor. He also heard a fan come on shortly after Rogue left that was drying it even further. He knew the room would be dry by morning. Gambit knew by experience. It wasn't the first time he had made the sprinkler system come on, but he didn't tell Rogue that.

Making his way to the equipment closet he got out a new punching bag which was quite heavy, even for him. But he still managed to disconnect the burnt one and attach the new one. He was glad they kept so much replacement equipment around, after all it was a school of mutants..learning mutants at that, so you had to expect the unexpected.

He picked up Rogue's drenched boxing gloves and put them on a bench on the far right side of the room. Already the room looked better.

He didn't feel like getting another lecture from Professor Xavier or for that matter getting Rogue in trouble. He walked out of the room the doors sliding shut behind him. Leaning against the doors he stopped to think.

_Well I definitely can't sleep, don't even feel like changin' my clothes at da moment either._

_After all da coat still sorta smells like her even after all da water._

He decided he would go for a nice long ride on his motorcycle. Making his way to the garage, he didn't bump into anyone, not even any of the older students. Which was fine with him. He didn't feel like explaining why he was totally drenched.

Arriving at the garage door he stopped suddenly. He could hear giggling and soft laughter. It was Scott and Jean.

Normally he would burst right in and interrupt whatever they were doing. But tonight he didn't feel like it.

_Well looks like Gambit will have ta go for a walk instead._ he informed himself.

That thought didn't disturb him as much as it usually would have. Turning around he headed outside. Pausing at the gates he decided he wouldn't open them...attracting unwanted attention. Instead he opened his metal staff, made a running leap and smoothly jumped over the tall gate.

On the other side he retracted his staff and put it back into his pocket. Agility and stealth did have there advantages.

He started walking slowly away from the Xavier mansion not really sure where he was going. Without thinking he took a package of cigarettes out of his pocket took one out and placed it between his lips. It hung there sagging. Opening the box he noticed there were all ruined.

_Oh, well da price of a pack of cigarettes was definitely worth it...More dan worth it.  
_  
He decided his first stop would be a gas station so that he could get another pack.

Pausing outside the gas station Gambit checked his reflection. For a guy that was still somewhat damp he knew he looked good. Still looking at his refection he took his sunglasses out of one of his pockets and put them on. Entering the store he made his way to the counter. He noticed that he was the only customer.

"Hello dere Jake" he said to the young man who was reading a book.

The kid looked up sleepily, stood up and walked up to the counter.

"The usual Gambit?". He looked Gambit over and then looked past him to the outside window. "I didn't know it was raining."

"It's not. he stated simply not even making an attempt to explain. "Add a twix to that would ya."

"Sure" Jake quickly rounded up a package of his cigarettes and the candy bar and rang it up.

Telling him the price Gambit paid.

"Gambit sees your still reading the same book" Gambit said motioned to the book on the chair.

"Actually the young man started, slight embarrassment making it's way into his words "I am reading it again, didn't quite understand it the first time."

"Dat does happen"

"Yea."

Jake handed Gambit his change. While Gambit was putting it away the door chimed behind him. He knew that if he was Spiderman his spider sense would have started tingling. Gambit knew right away that the man was up to no good.

The man was a couple days unshaved, clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in a while and the most curios thing of all was the thick coat he was wearing even though it was cool outside. Gambit noticed a bulge up near his chest area and knew that the man was caring a weapon. And from the look in the guys eyes filled with desperation, anxiety and clouded over with what was probably some form of drug, he was planning to use it.

Thanking Jake he quickly made his way outside and then around the back way.

_Da things I do for people_ he told himself.

Placing his purchases in his trench coat and pulling out some of his tools which he always carried around with him even though he had "reformed" he quickly picked the lock. Entering in quietly he made his way back to the front of the store.

Sure enough the man had a gun aimed at Jake who was emptying the cash into a paper bag. Gambit assessed the situation speedily and then waited for the right moment to make his move. He was grateful that no one else had entered the store to turn it into less controllable situation.

"Hurry up!" the man said gruffly looking around him nervously and then back at Jake.

Jake handed him the bag filled with cash and the man started toward the exit. Grabbing a large beef stick off one of the shelves Gambit charged it up then threw it to the right of the man. The beef stick exploded spraying the man with the salty meat. It also made the man turn toward the sound- in the wrong direction-away from Gambit and Jake.

Just what Gambit wanted.

Taking out his metal stick Gambit quickly released it to it's full length and then rolled softly. Gambit Jumped to his feet and the gunman turned around shocked at seeing someone else in the store, let alone someone so close to him. He Tried to aim the gun at Gambit but his reflexes were to slow, halfway up Gambit had already knocked it out of his hand. It went flying across the store.

"You son of a b.." The man started to say but didn't get to finish since Gambit hit him in the stomach with hisstaff, this time sending him hurling off where he crashed into the front door and then slumped down unconscious. Gambit looked over the unconscious man and saw he was a little younger than he first thought.

_Probably a college kid in need of money for drugs or something._ he told himself

Gambit pressed the button on his staff watched as it retracted itself and then he placed it back in his pocket. Pulling a jump rope of a rack near him hethem tied the man up.

Turing around he saw Jake huddled behind the counter shaking.

"You ok man?" Gambit asked him. He made his way behind the counter and waitedpatiently for him to speak. He crouched down and lightly touched Jake's shoulder.

"Ddddid you gget him?" Jake looked up at Gambit still shaking.

"Yea Gambit got 'im. You might want t'call da police."

Jake didn't show any sign of moving.

"Sometime tonight would be a good time" he told him. ..."Look Gambit would love t'call dem for you but Gambit don't want t'be here when de arrive."

After a couple minutes of waiting in silence Gambit watched as Jake stood up slowly. His shaking had subsided and his breathing had evened out somewhat.

"You can leave I'll be ok." He noticed that the guy was tied up. "Will that thing hold.?"

"You can be sure of dat. Oh, you might want t'replace your back door lock, its seemed t'have somehow become damaged."

With that Gambit made his way slowly outside after he heard Jake call the police. Anybody seeing him wouldn't have believed that he just stopped a robbery in progress. But Gambit was used to those sort of things. Between growing up a thief, Being a mutant and now being part of the X-men Team.

Things just didn't phase him like they would normal people. He took of his sunglasses put them back in his pocket and noticed that It was still a beautiful night. And the fight, even thought it was pretty one sided had raised his adrenaline and left him feeling naturally high.

Although not nearly as high as he had felt when he was kissing Rogue.

Pulling out his twix he bit down into the chocolate which tasted even better than usual. He quickly stuffed the candy bar down his appetite now increased since the fight. Hearing sirens in the distance he picked up his pace knowing that Jake would be fine..Gambit started back to the mansion.

* * *

Gambit found himself lost in thought.

_Wonder what Rogue be doin' right now._ He looked at his watch and saw that it was past eleven.

_Probably sleeping._

_Wonder if she will stop avoiding Gambit now or if she will start avoiding Gambit even further. If dat is even possible. _

_Hope Jean and Scott aren't still in da garage._

_Although now that his clothes were dry he knew he didn't have to avoid them._

_Want to get my bike. Maybe head inta town. Get a drink. See how many woman chase after Gambit tonight. Gambit never tire of that kind of attention.  
_  
Although He knew he wouldn't act on it. He hadn't acted on it ever since that day he saw Rogue again when he arrived at Xavier's school for the gifted.

_Not like Gambit to not play da field._ He told himself.

He knew it was because none of the women seemed to add up to that one certain southern belle who seemed to always smell like strawberries.

_And tasted like...like  
_  
_What did she taste like?_ he questioned himself.

_Heaven.-Da closest Gambit will ever come to it anyway._ he told himself

Halfway back to the school a car raced past him going way past the speed limit. He barely evennoticed it due to all his thinking.Although when he did it still wasn't of much interest to him.Gambit didn't even register the fact that it seemed to slow down a little as it passed him.

Taking out his new package of cigarettes he opened it and put one in his mouth, lighting it with his finger. Inhaling and then exhaling he blew the smoke out of his mouth appreciating the soothing experience.

So engrossed with his pondering and the enjoyment of his cigarette that he didn't even notice the car that was now blocking his path and most of the road he was walking on. But when he finally did he was about five feet away. He stopped sharply and looked up.

There were three shady looking men standing outside of it, leaning against it looking as if they had been waiting for him.

He didn't like the idea of that.

Gambit quickly put his cigarette out and threw it on the ground. Tensing he waiting to see what was going to happen. Whatever it was he didn't think it was going to be good. Fun maybe, but not good.

"I told ya man, look his eyes are glowing red for Pete sakes! He Has to be a mutant!" A skinny man said with a closely shaved head and pale skin.

"Your right! won't Joe be proud of us when we bring this freak to him!" his friend said excitedly his large gut heaving in and out.

"Gambit don't tink you be taking him anywhere!"

"Who be Gambit?" the 3rd man said calmly a lit cigar hanging from his large mouth.

"Dat be me. And when Gambit be done wit you, you will remember his name."

"Oh is that so." the calm man said, taking his cigar out of his mouth and throwing it behind his back.

Gambit watched as the man started reaching inside his coat pocket and knew he was going for his gun. At that moment time seemed to slow down, it wasn't because the man was going for a weapon it was for the fact that when the man had moved aside his coat to get to his gun Gambit noticed his shirt. It had the initials F.O.H. largely printed on it. It made Gambits blood run cold.

Friends of Humanity. An anti mutant terrorist group who had just sprung up around the world over the last couple of months. He knew that somehow they were being supplied with advanced weaponry and information about certain mutants. He wondered if them finding him was a coincidence or just fate laughing in his face.

Either way the odds were good for him.3 to 1. He had been in worse odds on some missions with the X men, and that was against power enabled mutants. These were just self righteous human being who could use a kick in the head.

During those seconds of thinking Gambit had already rolled out of the way and at the same time managed to grab some cards out of his pockets. As the man started to aim at him- his friends standing by him looking amused and sadistically happy--

Gambit charged a card and threw it at the mans hand. A small explosion knocked the gun out of the now not so calm man's hand giving him some nice burns at the same time also. The man started cursing loudly as he dropped down on the ground he then started motioning for the other 2 men to go after Gambit.

Neither seemed to be carrying any weapons like the first.

The man with the huge gut came at him first- trying to ram Gambit in the head with his fist. Gambit easily avoided him and managed to trip him at the same time. The man fell over and landed partially on his hand. Gambit heard something crack and knew the man had just broken some of his fingers. Big gut man started howling in pain grabbing at his hand.

"You be next" Gambit said smugly motioning to the last man standing.

But there was no need to say that for the skinny man was already coming after him. He was quicker than the other two and Gambit knew that the skinny man probably had some sort of training. But he was still no problem, not even a challenge. After only 30 seconds Gambit already knocked the guy to the ground with a punch to the stomach and then a quick jab to the back of the neck which sent the man falling to the ground unconscious.

Gambit surveyed his surroundings. The calm/not so calm one was crawling slowly over to his gun, Gambit rushed over and kicked it further out of the mans way.

"Gambit tink you have a learnin' problem"He was about to punch the man in the face when he was shoved roughly to the ground.

He knew it wasn't the large gut man or the skinny man. Jumping to his feet he turned to see who it was. He wished that he hadn't..

This man who came out of nowhere and was standing directly behind Gambit was smiling broadly at him. It was a smile of a man who knew he was in complete control of a situation. Gambit had been so absorbed in keeping the gun away from the guy on the ground that he didn't here him come up behind him.

_Merde how did dis man sneak up on me without me hearing him.  
_  
"On the contrary" the man said aiming at Gambit with what looked to be a phaser straight from a star trek film. "We Learn very quickly"

Gambit knew he was in trouble. He tried to jump in the air to kick the object out of the mans hands, but for once he knew he had been caught off guard.

Immediately He felt a sharp sting that started in his stomach where the weird energy weapon had made contact and then the pain made its way through out his entire body. He then started to feel numb and was glad for that when he felt his body crash to the ground.

Gambit managed to kick someones feet out from under them but then found he could no longer move. They then started to beat on Gambit. The kicks and punches making his body thrash on the ground.

_Dats going to leave a mark_ he told himself.

He heard someone shout from above him. Gambit tried to see but could barely make anything out anymore.

"That's enough! Joe's going to want him in one piece"

The beating stopped. But it didn't matter as the lights went dim for Gambit.


	7. 7 Gambit POV

Once, Twice, three times he blinked. The light penetrating his eyes and hurting his head. But on the third time he managed to keep them open. He wouldn't have bothered at all if he hadn't noticed that someone was holding his hand.

Rogue.

She was looking at him concern spread across her pale face and he could see that she had been crying. Strange he couldn't remember a time that he had ever seen her crying before.

"Remy, Remy your awake!" she exclaimed her face going from worried, to anxious to slight excitement.

"Of course chéri, although Remy's head is poundin' so that he is tinkin' he shouldn't have woken up at all"

"Don't say that Remy, your lucky that your even alive!"

Gambit tried to smirk but the pain at trying to do that caused him to grimace instead.

"Told dem dey weren't takin' Gambit anywhere."

Rogue shook her head in slight disbelief at his playfulness.

"Well they almost did Gambit! If it wasn't for you wakin' the professor up from the pain you were letting out telepathically we might never had seen you again!""

"What happened t'the men who were..were.." he found he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Beating the crap out of you?" Rogue offered.

"Remy had it all under control." He protested.

"Right, that is why ya look like you have been run over by a car...twice, have 2 broken ribs, and bruises over half your body."

"How d'you know there are bruises over half my body?...you be takin' advantage of Remy's condition?" He looked at her slyly waiting for her response.

"Oh please," Rogue rolled her eyes and gave him a frustrated look "You sure are full of yourself."

"Dat's just one of Remy's more charming qualities that made you fall for him."

Rogue gave Remy a heated look.

"If anybody has done any falling that would be you." She said while looking pointedly at his bruised body.

"In more ways then one." Remy said, this time managing to give her small smile without causing himself too much pain.

"You really scared us you know?" Rogue admitted readily.

"Remy glad that people care for him"

"Of course people care for you..Even I..."

"Love Remy?"

Rogue stood up and dropped his hand and edged away from him.

"You wish." She said her back turned to him.

"Remy will if it means gettin' you."

Rogue shook her head and let out a soft chuckle, she then turned back around to face him.

"You really are unbelievable ya know?"

"Remy knows, he amazes himself sometimes too" His hand made it's way to his face where he started to rub his throbbing temple. "So how long has Remy been here?" he asked Rogue who was still standing away from him, out of reach.

"A couple days.." she started, her words edged with concern "when they brought you in you were pretty bad, but luckily for you, you heal pretty fast, should be able to leave in a week or two"

"Remy been asleep for days, how come he don't feel that rested?" He asked more to himself than her.

"Ah don't know Remy, I.."

"Want to give Remy a welcome back kiss?" He said finishing her sentence with his own.

"Where did that come from?" Rogue asked slightly taken aback.

"Well it is the least you can do for Remy" he said while managing to give her a suggestive wink.

"Ah have been staying here with ya for the last 2 days, not even going home t'sleep in a comfortable bed, been worrying my self crazy, and you call that nothing?"  
she said angrily her voice rising in anger.

"Remy appreciate that he does, but...

"But!"

"A Kiss from my amour would be even better."

"Yours, I am not yours!" Rogue argued as she shook her head profusely.

"Sure you are, you have been since the first day Gambit laid eyes on you."

"Why of all the self-centered things to say!" Rogue said as she clenched her fists to her sides.

"Remy know y'care for him, probably more than y'want ta believe" He stared at her intently letting a couple seconds of silence pass before he said anything more.

"Come here." he asked hoping that she would comply.

Rogue shook her head. "No."

"Why not? Remy in no condition to do anything."

"Oh really!" Rogue said while backing up two more steps.

Remy's voice softened.

"Please Rogue." he said using her name for the first time which caused her frustrated look to disappear. "Please." he repeated.

Rogue took three small steps forward.

"A little closer." he instructed.

She complied still hesitantly.

"Give me your hand." he said bringing his left hand up so that he could take hers.

She finally did.

"See that's not so bad." He said, clasping her hand in his gently, he then brought it to his bruised lips and kissed it softly.. Rogue let out a small contented sigh that Remy didn't fail to pick up. But her features still remained worried.

"Do ya need anything?" she suddenly asked as if afraid of the silence that had somehow fallen upon them.

"Remy has all he needs right here." he said indicating Rogue with a nod.

Rogue lowered her head in slight embarrassment her face turning a soft shade of red, then a small smile made it's way on her face. She looked up at him the rare smile still there, causing Remy's heart rate to increase. He hoped she didn't noticed the beep on the machines pick up their pace.

"Ah'm just glad that your ok."

"Danks, chere Remy know you are." he said yawning with his words.

"Your tired...I'lll leave you alone, should probably inform the others that you are awake."

She started to pull her hand out of his but he held on more tightly.

"Please don't go chéri, stay with Remy for a while, you better than any medicine this hospital could have to offer."

"Ok", Rogue said somewhat reluctantly "but on one condition."

"What's dat? he asked.

"That ah can sit down." She said and for the first time he noticed that she looked as exhausted as he probably felt.

"Remy don't mind if you sit on the bed with him." he told her while knowing she wasn't going to.

"No the chair is fine."

"Remy don't mind sharin' his bed with you, that chair look mighty uncomfortable." he said while glancing at the chair. He then tried to move over to allow her some room but found the effort too tiring and painful.

Rogue noticed.

"It's not that bad, kinda getting used to it." Rogue then sat down not letting go of Remy's hand throughout the short process.

"Do one more ting for Remy?" he asked while still taking comfort in their simple touch of hands, even if hers were gloved.

"What's that?" Rogue Inquired.

"Be here when Remy wakes?"

Their eyes met and he knew what her answer was going to be.

"Of course." she said without any hesitation whatsoever.

Remy made himself comfortable and then started to drift off. Right before he fell asleep he felt a soft texture make it's way down his face to his chin. It was the soft caress of Rogue's gloved hand. He never felt so at peace as he did when he finally drifted off to sleep.

Knowing she would be there when he woke.


	8. 8 Rogue POV

2 years later.

Rogue sat in front of her vanity mirror staring at her reflection.

Times had definitely changed her.

Gone was the pale makeup and dark eyeshadows.

Gone was the teenager, the person who looked back at her now was definitely a young woman.

Placing the small pearl earrings on her ears she let out a long breath.

She was ready.

There was a knock on her door.

She looked at the clock that was on the wall.

7.45

_He's a little early_ she told herself.

Running her hands through her long hair she gave her self one last look before turning away from the mirror.

Getting up she made her way to the door.

She opened it, already knowing who was behind the door.

But it wasn't who she thought.

"Logan, did ya need something?" she asked as he looked her over openly.

"Goin' somewhere kid?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, Logan" she said shaking her head, while not believing that he didn't know. "Remy and I have a date"

"Shouldn't ya get dressed then?" he said eyeing her dress again.

"I am Logan" she said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your showing a lot of skin aren't you?" he said his words coming out bluntly- as usual.

Tears started to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

_I am not going to cry_ she told herself. _NOT GOING TO CRY. _

She knew when she had picked out the dress that it was like nothing she had ever worn before. It was long and black, made out of soft flowing silk that seemed to barely touch her skin. It came with a small jacket that was worn over the strapless dress, but it still didn't cover up her very bare arms, and being that the top of the dress was fashioned like a corset, it showed more cleavage than she was used to. After trying it on in the dressing room though she knew right away that it was the perfect dress for the evening.

But now after seeing how Logan was looking at her outfit, she suddenly felt vulnerable and deeply depressed.

"Why is it that Jubilee runs around half naked all the time and I can't wear one simple little dress?"

"Little being the right word"

"Oh please" she said allowing the anger to replace her sadness. "I have seen people wear more revealing dresses at church."

Logan raised his eyebrow at that.

"Maybe so, but on you it's deadly"

"Just what every girl wants t'hear" she then glared at him openly "Are you deliberately tryin' t'ruin this evening for me or what?"

Logan combed his hair out with his fingers before answering.

"You know I have never liked the fact that you took up with Gambit" he said admittedly.

"Yes, you seem to always work that into every conversation we have."

Logan started to look guilty.

"I don't know about every." he finally said.

"Close enough"

She then started to walk out of the room, he grabbed her arm as she passed, Rogue was glad he was wearing gloves. She didn't want his thoughts at that moment.

She turned around.

"Watch it Rogue, we still don't know much about him."

"The same could be said about you" she said shaking his hand off her arm.

"Just be careful that's all I ask" he said not at all perturbed by what she had just said.

She looked down at her exposed skin.

"Believe me, I always am...I have to be."

Rogue made her way down the hallway and then sat down on one of the window seats.

Waiting for Remy.

She hadn't talked about it with any one.

Not a soul.

It was too personal when it first happened and still was...

The fact that they could touch.

For short times. But it was still more that she had ever had in a long time.

Some people knew of course, how could they not?

She still wasn't ready to talk about it.

Besides it was nobody's business but her own...and Remy's.

Not that them being able to touch made her rush into things.

Even after a year they were taking it slow.

She waited for Remy to try to get her to take things further but it never happened.

And she finally stopped expecting him to.

She found she was starting to trust him. Maybe not completely yet, but it was trust just the same.

It didn't help that people were always telling her what a mistake she had made.

Her being a girl who had never really had a romantic relationship, ending up with a "ladies man".

But they didn't know the true Remy.

The Remy behind the sarcastic remarks and easy going charm.

But she was starting to.

He still hadn't completely opened up about his past.- She knew whatever it was caused him pain, so she didn't press him about it.

But she still felt she knew him... What kind of person he really was.

As she waited for Remy to come out of his room and get her, she sat there and reflected...

It was after all her birthday tomorrow.

That was why Remy was taking her out, he wanted to be the first to celebrate it with her.

She was about to turn 21.

_Strange_, she thought _the years went by so quickly, teenager, young adult and now I am soon to be an official adult.  
_  
Looking down at her rare bare hands she thought back to the very first day she stopped wearing gloves-at least when she was with Remy.

* * *

FLASHBACK

They were both sitting on the couch in the study room, alone due to the lateness of the day.

Rogue had her legs draped casually over Remy's lap.

She was reading a book for her college exam in English literature. It was going rather slowly. Remy just sat there in silence staring at her.

She didn't mind.

She had just flipped a page, glad that it was one less, since the book was so boring, when Remy suddenly grabbed her left hand.

"Chere" he said still holding on to her hand.

"huh?" she responded slowly, distracted by the boring literature she was reading.

"You don't have to wear gloves around Remy if you don't want" he said while starting to pull it off.

Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled her hand away.

"Remy, ya shouldn't do that...I don't want t'hurt you!"

"You won't hurt Remy Rogue, as long as we be careful, tings should be ok."

"Ya sure you want t'take the chance?"

"Remy tinks you deserve a break, Remy tinks you deserve t'be around someone un-gloved if you want and not have to worry so much 'bout hurtin' dem" he frowned.

And then picked up her hand again. Rogue didn't pull away. He took off her glove again, reached for her other hand and did the same.

"Remy also loves the touch of your smooth skin" he said bringing her hands up to his face and bringing them to his lips where he planted two soft kisses on them before letting go.

After that she found it a little hard to concentrate, and she had to finish reading the book later that night after everyone else had gone to bed.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Rogues thoughts continued to wander and she found she was staring out of the window looking up at the sky , the bright stars and the darkness that surrounded them all. 

She heard footsteps approaching her and thinking it was Remy she turned around, a smile planted on her glossed lips.

But for the second time that night her instincts were wrong. She was starting to get frustrated. Usually she had a sort of sixth sense about such things.

It was obviously taking a rest that night.

Her smile faded until one would never have believe that just seconds before it had even been on her face.

It was Scott.

"You looking nice tonight" he said while looking down at where she sat.

She would have blushed and maybe even stammered a couple years ago, but now she just looked at him, slight annoyance in her gaze.

"I suppose that your goin' to tell me that a girl with powers such as mine, shouldn't be lookin' like this" she said while jumping to her feet.

He seemed at a loss for words as he took in her now standing form.

Scott Realizing she was waiting for a response shook his head slightly as if clearing out some cobwebs and then opened his mouth to speak.

But no words ever came. Not his anyway.

"Der you are chere, Should have known you would be dere."

He reached out for her bare hand and she placed it in his.

Scott watched suddenly uncomfortable.

"Is Dis all for Remy? Gambit asked as his eyes rolled down the length of her body starting with her head down to her very rare high heals.

She gave him an almost bashful smile in reply.

"And it be your birthday, not Remys', Remy can't wait to see what you wear on his" Gambit looked at Scott as if he was just noticing him. "well don't wait up" He said with a wry grin and a chuckle.

Rogue then allowed herself to be led away, but she couldn't help but notice that Scott's eyes were on their still joined-bare hands.

* * *

Many, Many hours later Rogue and Remy entered the mansion, more silent than a pair of mice. 

It had been a wonderful night. Rogues head was still spinning.

Remy had taken her to a quite little Chinese restaurant knowing that was her favorite food. The were led to a private room lit by candlelight where they enjoyed a vast variety of foods, Her favorite being the sesame chicken and cheese wontons.

He then took her to a play she had been wanting to see, but hadn't due to the cost and availability of tickets, she silently wondered how much he had paid for the tickets.

If he paid at all.

Their touches during the evening were brief but she relished ever one.

She made sure no one accidentally touched her, but she had many years of practice at that. Even in crowded hallways she could make it by without having to slow down or waver.

When it was extra crowded, like during the intermission at the theater, Remy lent her his jacket, and after placing her bare hands in the pockets she knew she didn't have to worry accidentally bumping in to anyone and absorbing them.

The last place he took her to was an ice cream shop where they shared a huge hot fudge sundae with walnuts sprinkled on top. When they got down the cherry Remy provocatively picked it up and placed it into Rogue's mouth, she decided then that she wasn't going to bother reminding him that she hated cherries.

As they made their way outside after they finished the desert he offered her his jacket again due to the now cool weather.

Entering the limousine that Remy acquired for the night she found they were heading back home.

She didn't really mind, she was feeling wonderful and maybe even happy.

So much so that she didn't even realize that she hadn't received a birthday present from Remy.

* * *

Now walking up the stairs toward Rogues room they both paused after reaching her door. 

She unlocked it and they both entered.

She sat down on the bed and started removing her heels.

He sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"I had a wonderful night tonight Remy, thanks"

Of course Chere" he said his voice full of satisfaction.

"I know ya probably didn't want to sit through that play, but it meant a lot to me that you did." she started to rub her sore feet.

She stopped when she realized he was staring.

"Well petite" he said looking at her in a way that she couldn't quite decipher "Do you want your birthday present or not?"

Rogue opened her mouth slightly but then started to laugh.

"All that and a present to? Your too much!"

"Your more dan worth it"

She started to blush slightly. More than two years she had known him and he could still make her blush.

She found she liked that.

He got out of the chair and started to open her door.

"I'll be right back" he told her over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

So she sat there and waited. A couple minutes passed.

5, then 10 then 20.

She got up locked her door and started to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

She was expected him to knock to let her in but it didn't happen.

A couple more minutes passed, still no Remy.

_Where is that Swamp boy_? she asked herself becoming slightly annoyed.

Grabbing her bathrobe, putting her hair up into a comfortable pony tail she went to his room.

His door was slightly opened. She peered in an her eyes widened.

His room was a mess, papers and CDs, and videos all over his floor and bed. Drawers were pulled out at weird angles and some had been taken all the way out , which were now in the middle of his floor.

Remy himself was bent over and on the ground on all fours, his head under the bed.

"Remy your room looks like it has been hit by a hurricane."

She heard a slight thump and knew she made him bang his head against the bed.

_Whoops_ she thought but out loud she let out a quick sorry.

He edged out slowly and then his hand made it's way to his head were he started to rub it.

He didn't look to happy, almost depressed, and she knew it wasn't because of the slight bump on the head.

He sat down on the bed ignoring the articles that lay across it.

He then looked up at her his eyes burning brightly, anger seeping out of them.

"Remy can't find it Rouge"

"Is that what all this mess is about? then seeing his look of extreme agitation she went to him, and sat down near him on the bed.

"It's ok Remy, I'm sure that it will turn up"

"Remy don't understand" he said his hands shaking with agitation. "It's nowhere t'be found"

"I.. " Rogue started to say but her words were left unfinished when she felt a slight prick on her finger.

"Ouch" Rogue said shrieking in slight pain, she brought her finger up to her face and looked at it, blood was slowly seeping out of two small cuts.

Remy didn't seem to hear her. Still lost in his own despair.

Then she looked back down at the bed where her eyes rested on the broken glass that seemed to be embedded into his mattress.

"Remy there is glass all over your bed."

"Remy knows"

"Ya know" she said her voice increasing in volume "And ya didn't tell me, ya want be t'bleed t'death!" she asked melodramatically, while pointing her bloody finger at him. He still wasn't paying much attention to her. Didn't even bother to look up at her.

"Remy made sure you didn't sit on any as you sat down"

"That still didn't stop me from cuttin' myself!"

She got up off the bed and after a little bit of tug of war she managed to bring Remy to his feet as well. He finally noticed her finger and went to his bathroom, returning moments later with a Band-Aid and some disinfectant to clean the cut.

"Remy real sorry bout your cut Rogue.."

"It's no big deal sugar, I'll survive." she said enjoying the babying.

"Remy glad to hear that." He said while looking up at her and giving her a warm smile, one that reached to his eyes.  
He took the lid of the disinfectant, poured some onto a cotton ball and started to rub her finger gently with it. At first she pulled away from the slight pain but then she managed to keep her hand still while he completed that and then carefully applied the Band-Aid.

"Remy?..."

"Yea?"

"You didn't do this on purpose did you?"

Remy replaced the cap on the bottle and then made his way back to his bathroom.

"Why would ya say dat Rogue?" he asked from the bathroom, his voice coming back to her as a slight echo.

Rogue went to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Because, now that your room is a mess, your bed can't be slept in, you'll probably want to sleep in my room"

Remy closed the drawer shut and then turned around and leaned against the sink.

His expression sad and then the makings of a smile started to form on his lips.  
"Now dere is an idea" he said. His smile turning to an outright grin.

"Remy Always wanted t'share his bed with you, although you sharing a bed with Remy is even better." But then his grin faded as he remembered. "But of course Remy can sleep in the spare room."

"No ya can't" Rogue argued.

"And why is dat?

"Because this morning the last spare room became occupied with a new student, so unless you want to sleep on one of the couches downstairs your stuck with me." Her expression then turned purely evil. "Of course Wolverine does have a spare cot in his room, sure he wouldn't mind you bunking with him."

Remy's face paled noticeably. Rouge started to laugh.

"Well hurry up and change and I'll see you in my room." Rogue said as she left Remy's room.

A couple minutes passed, in the time she was alone in her room she managed to brush her teeth, and apply some facial moisturizer.

She heard a soft knock as she was putting the lotion bottle back in the cupboard.

She opened the door and found she was staring at Remy.

He was in some pajama pants and his chest was bare.

He looked so good that it took her a second to open her mouth to speak.

"Well come in" she said suddenly quite shy.

He came in and passed her and waited for her to close the door.

He then turned back around to face her, a questioning look lining his rugged features.

"Thought dat we would be sharin the bed" he said as he noticed the blankets and pillow that was laid out on her couch.

"Remy ya know we can't, that would be dangerous" she said regretfully "Ah would hate it if anything every happened to you, 'specially if it was my fault."

"Remy understands" he said sadly, letting out what seemed to be a defeated sigh.

He then made his way over to the couch and started making ready to go to bed.

Rogue did the same as she got under he covers, and grabbed a book off her nightstand.

"You going t'be readin' dat for a while chere?" Remy asked from the couch which he was now sprawled out on.

"Yes, is that goin' t'be a problem?"

"No" he said as he started squirming under the blanket trying to get comfortable. "What ya be readin' chere?" he asked as if an afterthought.

"An Agatha Christie novel" she replied.

"What's it 'bout?

"Well let's see, uh, could it possible be a murder mystery!" she said mordantly.

He shifted again and the couch squeaked.

"Who gets killed?"

She put the book to the side and looked at him, she found his eyes were already upon her.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya mind, I am trying to read here." she said while pointing at her book.

"Fine chere, don't let Remy interrupt your important readin' "

She waited and watched him knowing he was probably going to say something else. But he didn't. He flipped over and away from her his back now facing her.  
She picked up the book and started to read it again. For A good 30 seconds.

"Chere?"

"Yes" she sighed loudly making her frustration evident.

"Ya goin' to kiss Remy goodnight or does he have to come over dere and kiss you.?" his body was now propped up on his arm as he waited for her answer.

"Remy!"

"It be a valid question." He said as he got off the couch, stopped in front of her and then without warning jumped on the bed.

"Remy!" she exclaimed as he continued to jump on it causing the book to fly out of her hands and off the bed.

He noticed and stopped.

"Who knew dat one day Gambit would have t'compete with a book for attention, must be loosin' it" he said while shaking his head.

She threw the covers off the bed and started to get up but he threw her back on the bed and pinned her down with his body. She started to struggle but then stopped when she saw the look on his face.

She knew what was about to happen.

This time her instincts were more than right as he leaned forward and kissed her, softly, gently...carefully, as if she was a porcelain doll that could break under pressure.  
It didn't last long but when he pulled back she found she was still slightly breathless.

He then got up off of her, walked back over to the couch, laid down, brought the covers over him and then looked back over at her. Complacency clearly written over his features.

"Dat wasn't so bad was it chere?"

She looked at him and then down on the floor where her book now laid askew.

"Ya made me loose my place swamp Rat!" she retorted.

"But it was worth it non!" he said his manner as playful as ever.

She got out of bed and picked up her book. Deciding not to answer she got back into bed and under the covers.

Making her self comfortable she started to read again.

It took her a couple minutes to actually get back into the book. Rogue's heart beating so loudly that she was amazed that Logan hadn't torn through her door and demanded what was going on.

Ten more minutes passed in silence. And then...

**Creak **

She didn't pay much attention to the sound.

2 more minutes passed.

**Creak. **

She looked where Remy lay quite still, as if he hadn't been shifting around, thus causing the couch to screech annoyingly..

She started to read again.

**Creak. **

_The Cajun lookin' for a punch in the nose or what? _she asked herself while trying to continue reading, although she was getting more annoyed by the minute.

**Creeeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkk. **

_That does it!_ she told herself.

"Remy" she half screamed "what da ya think your doin' ?"

He twisted under his covers until he was facing her.

"Dis couch may be great for sittin' on but" he started to shake his head. " Is definitely not for sleepin on."

He then got up, grabbed the covers and pillow and started to head toward the door.

"Where da ya think your going Remy!"

He looked back at her smugly.

"Goin' t'see if the cot is still available with Wolverine" he looked back at the couch " Better t'die dan to face a night on dat ting"

He unlocked the door and started to twist the knob, but was stopped before he could open the door, Rogue's voice hindering him.

"Fine ya win." she said somewhat exasperated.

"Remy wins what chere?"

She moved over on the bed and made room for him.

"Ill stay under the sheet you can sleep over it, that way I don't have t'worry about accidentally touchin you"

He got on the bed and after positioning his pillows and once again bringing the blankets over him, he turned out the light on the nightstand.

"I wasn't done reading." she told him annoyance dripping from her every word.

"Well relationships are full of compromises aren't they chere, ...Remy is tired, he need his beauty sleep"

In response she threw the book at the wall, pleased with the loud thump as it banged against the wall.

"Should have thrown it at you" she muttered under her breath.

"Dat wouldn't of been polite, 'specially wit it bein' our first night together and all."

She was about to say something when he leaned into her and pulled her snugly to him, his hand wrapped slightly around her waist.

"Dat's even better" he said seemingly to himself

He then placed a light kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight Rogue" he said while yawning.

Her anger seeped out of her before she replied, his closeness and warmth of body bringing her sudden contentment.

"Goodnight Remy" she replied, knowing she would have no problems sleeping that night.

Not long after the words were spoken they both fell asleep.


	9. 9 Rogue POV

Several hours later Rogue woke up early.

Earlier than she had in a long time.

The sun wasn't even up yet and the darkness still consumed the room.

She felt something laying across her thigh, and after realizing that it was Remy's hand she carefully removed it from her body and then sat up in the bed.

Remy murmured something incoherently and then rolled over onto his stomach where he continued to sleep.

Rogue found that although, yes, she did have Remy in bed with her, and yes, it was somewhat comforting. She also found she just didn't want to snuggle back up with him and pretend that she was just a normal girl, living a normal life.

_Couldn't be further from the truth_. she thought gloomily. And besides that she knew she had some things she had to do.

Staring at the clock past where Remy lay Rogue saw that it was 4:36 A.M.

She hadn't even slept four hours. But she knew she couldn't sleep any longer.

Giving Remy a somewhat saddened lookRogue got outfrom underneath her sheet and Remy's blanket that had somehow become wrapped around her also,and got out of bed.

Pausing she looked back at Remy one more time before entering her bathroom to take a quick shower. Remy had already retrieved the blanket and was now himself enveloped under neath it. Still sound asleep.

She also saw him subconsciously reaching out for something, she knew he was looking for her. When his hands didn't make contact with anything, he settled for her pillow which he hugged tightly to his body.

She couldn't help but smile at that, despite herself.

After her shower she changed into her uniform, grabbed two objects out of her drawer which she placed on two loops on her belt and headed downstairs.

It was strange making her way downstairs, it was so quite.

Usually when her days were starting she was one of the last to get up, the noise already reaching deafening levels and everyone running about.

But that day there was nothing.

Just the sound of Rogues feet making contact with the ground as she walked down the stairs.

There were no lights on, and she didn't bother to turn any on, knowing she could easily find her way without them. She had after all, done this many times before.

She found the tranquilly and quietness of the mansion helped dull her slight depression that was ebbing in the back of her mind. She enjoyed moments like when she felt like she was the only person in the world. Most people that probably would have frightened, but her being a person who wasn't afraid of being alone, and more often than not preferred it, it was a nice experience.

Of course now that she had Remy in her life, that had changed. She barely had any time to herself any more. She didn't feel smothered or anything, but found she had slowly become accustomed to him being there with her, as if he was a part of her.

Continuing her trek through the mansion she finally reached her destination. The Danger Room. She punched in her code and the doors opened swiftly and then closed noiselessly behind her.

And that is where she found Jean. She was stretching out her long legs.

Jean looked up at her.

"Your late" she said admonishingly.

"I know, sorry, didn't even remember to set my alarm clock so I'm lucky I'm up at all"

Jean started to grin. She then sat down on the mat and started stretching her arms and legs further.

"Guess that means your date went well with Remy"

Rogue looked down at the ground not bothering to make eye contact with the redheaded telepath.

"I Suppose so" Rogue looked around her "Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked as she joined Jean on the floor and started to stretch as well.

"She's up there in the control room" Jean saidwhile raising her chin in that direction. "She's programing a new scenario for our session today"

They looked at each other knowingly, and both started to laugh.

"Wonder who she is going to have us fight today? Barney the dinosaur or Sylvester the cat?" Rogue asked caustically.

Their laughter increased.

Jean said between breaths..."She makes what we are suppose to fight so darn cute that you don't want to beat them to a pulp"

"Yeah" Rogue said laughter enveloping her words "couldn't believe it when she had Bugs Bunny jump me last week"

"she watches too many cartoons" Rogue said  
"she likes cartoons too much" Jean said at the exact same time that Rogue spoke.

When the laughter settled down Jean gave Rogue a once over.

"You look like you haven't gotten much sleep, we don't have to do this today if you don't want."

"No that is ok, I'll wake up once we get started."

Ok" Jean said, while getting up off the mat and then heading over to a bench where she picked something off of it.

She headed back over to Rogue.

Jean smiled down at her and handed Rogue an envelope.

"Happy Birthday Rogue"

Rogue feigned confusion "Today's not my birthday"

Jean started to retract the card and started to look confused.

"Just kiddin' Jean" Rouge said while taking the card out of her hand. "Do you want me to open it now?"

"If you would like" jean replied while rolling her eyes at Rogue.

Rogue opened the card which had a cute kitten on the front and read the inscription.

**Dear Rogue,  
Happy Birthday!  
To The one person I never thought I would be friends with. But glad I am. **

**Wishing you much happiness on your birthday and all the days to follow.**

**Love, Jean. **

Rogue looked up at her after she finished reading it.

"Thanks Jean, that was really nice of you"

Jean beamed.

"Wait till you see the present I got for you!"

"Do I get it now?" Rogue asked her eyes brightening.

"Of course not Rogue...later at your party." Jean noticed Rogues expression when she said that, "I know how patient you are she said chuckling softly "But you will just have to wait till tonight"

"I can wait, at least you haven't lost yours"

Jean's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Someone lost your gift?"

"Yea, Remy did he..."

But she didn't get to finish since that is when Kitty entered the room.

"Remy did what?" Kitty asked in her usual happy tone of voice.

She walked up to where Rogue and Jean were, first looking at Rogue them back at Jean.

"Remy lost Rogues birthday present."

"No!" Kitty shrieked. "He lost your present!" she looked down at Roguewarmly "How horrible!"

"And he trashed his room looking for it!" Rogue paused for effect, watching as they both waited for her to continue "It looked like he even threw his dresser mirror, he broke glass all over his bed!"

"I thought only girls threw stuff when they were angry!"

"Puleeeze" Rogue said "You have never seen Remy when he can't locate something! He turns into dark side Remy!"

"Yeah, Scott goes pretty berserk himself when he looses stuff too" Jean offered.

Jean and Rogue caught each others eyes.

"Men!" they said at the same time.

Kitty was standing there silently, a look of contemplation on her pretty features.

She also looked puzzled.

"What is it Kitty?" Jean asked, noticing Kitty's unusual silence.

"Well, I was wondering" she said, her eyebrows still burrowed in confusion "if Remy had glass all over his bed, and trashed his room,...where did he sleep last night?"  
After Kitty's question came out Rogue found both Jean's and Kitty's eyes on her, both almost watering at the mouth waiting for her answer.

Rogue took her time to respond. Enjoying the sudden spotlight.

"With me" she finally stated.

Kitty's mouth dropped open and Jean just stood there stunned.

Both kitty and Jean then sat down on the mat by rogue.

Jean was the first to speak up.

"Did..." Jean paused as if unsure how to continue "Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well," Jean said stopping her words again while she looked at Kitty who nodded at her as if telling her it was ok "We know that you guys can touch each other"

Rogue started playing with her hair, one of her nervous habits.

"You haven't been listening into my thoughts again have you?" Rogue asked somewhat accusedly, but really she was just trying to change the subject.

"Of course not, only that one time when my powers were growing, and that was an accident"

"Oh, come on Rogue!" Kitty said while hitting Rogue playfully "We've known forever!"

"It's not like you guys have actually hid the fact or anything..." Jean said looking back at Kitty as if for support.

Kitty finished what Jean had started "We have been waiting for you to talk about it with us but you never have, but we know how private you can get sometimes"

Jean looked at Rogue empathetically, and placed her hand on Rogues knee.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Rogue jumped to her feet.

"Nothing really to talk about" she said while brushing the dust of her uniform.

"That's it!" Kitty said while she flipped up onto her feet. Jean also got up off the mat. "Are you guys sleeping together or what?

"Kitty!" Jean chastised.

Kitty gave Jean an annoyed look.

"Please, I don't have to be a telepath to know that you were thinking the exact same thing!"

Kitty and Jean then continued to argue with one another. Almost to the point where they forgot about Rogue.

Rogue stood there watching somewhat amused with it all.

_What the heck_ she told herself. _Why not just tell them, they know how to keep things quiet.._  
She looked over at kitty who was still disputing with jean her arms waving around wildly.  
_Well, pretty quiet._

"No" Rogue said loudly.

They both stopped talking and turned around to face Rogue.

"No what?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed, and placed her hand on her hips.

"No we aren't sleeping together, don't think we actually could if we wanted to, we can only touch for short periods of a time"

Rogue cocked her head to the side.  
"That enough info for you or do you want a detailed description of how Remy looks with hardly any clothes on?" she asked caustically.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Kitty inquired.

Jean slapped Kitty on the shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt!" Kitty said glaring at Jean.

"It was supposed to!"

Jean put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"We don't mean to be so nosy...it's just well, she said turning around and indicating Kitty with her hand "like Kitty said, you keep to many things to yourself and well.."

"Your our best friend Rogue, you can trust us, you can tell us anything, you don't have to be so closed up all the time.  
Kitty said while placing a hand on her shoulder "We really care about you, you know?"

Rogue lowered her head, somewhat ashamed that her friends thought she didn't open herself up enough.

"I know you guys care" she finally said "I'll try to be more forthcoming with things going on with my life"

"That's all we ask Rogue" Kitty said while giving Rogue a hug, Jean then followed with one of her own.

"Well enough of this mushy stuff" Jean said "Lets do what we came here to do and kick some butt!"

"Hope not Roger rabbits" Rogue said.

Kitty glared at her. And then smiled at both of them wickedly. "No, not roger rabbit"

* * *

This time it seemed as if Kitty had taking their weekly training session a little more serious. 

Sentinels were coming out of nowhere along with some of the members of the old brotherhood.

Magneto himself even showed up to give them quite a good wallop. For a time anyway.

When the three worked together and timed things right they could defeat practically anything in the danger room.

They were working on their 5th sentinel. It red beam was searching the ground looking for it's next target.

It didn't see Jean as she floated up behind it, Nor Rogue who was hiding behind some boxes crouched and ready to spring into action.

"Now" Jean yelled telepathically to Rogue from where she was hovering behind the huge monstrous metal creature.

Rogue ran out from her hiding place.

It didn't take long for the sentinel to notice her.

"Mutant target acquired" the inhuman, unfeeling voice boomed.

"Target this" Rogue shouted. She pulled out two Sais from her belt, her favorite weapon of choice lately. She flipped one over and after Aiming expertly she quickly located her target. And threw. And hurled once more. Both weapons meeting there intended destination.

The sentinels, sensory grid located behind it's inhuman eyes.

In the mean time Kitty had appeared from nowhere. Jean slowly pointing her outstretched hand down started to lift her up into the air.

Jean rose along with Kitty and positioned them both above the distracted sentinels head.

After Jean saw that Rogue had sufficiently distracted the metal beast, both Kitty and Jeans eyes met. Kitty nodded.

Jean dropped her hand to the side.

Kitty fell. Phasing through the sentinel she quickly grabbed.as many of the sentinels electrical innards, skillfully locating what she needed in the seconds she had and pulling them out on her way down.

Before she hit ground, to possible death or even serious injury Jean caught her telekinetically, mere inches above the ground, and then quickly shot Kitty and herself to the side out of the way of the now falling sentinel, while at the same time managing to put a protective bubble around them both.

Seeing that they were done Rogue ran. Barely managing to get out of the way.

When the sentinel hit the ground waves of tremors hit the floor, shaking all the girls slightly were they stood. But none were hurt.

Rogue ran back toward the sentinel, nodding at Jean who was in the far corner with Kitty who was already crouched and ready for the next opponent, Jean hefted Rogue into the air effortlessly and landed her onto the top of the sentinel. Rogue climbed up to the top of the sentinels head and retrieved her weapons. She placed them deftly back into herbelt. Then jumping off the large sentinel Rogue was caught in midair by Jean's telekinesis which lowered Rogue slowly to the ground.

"Well that was fun" Rogue said as she wiped the sweat off her face and her neck.

As if her words were magic, The sentinel disappeared, and the room turned back to it's usual state.

Kitty got out of her crouching position and Jean lowered the shield that she had surrounding their bodies.

They too were both sweating. Their clothes sticking to them the same as Rogue's were to her.

"Yes, Kitty," Jean said her face showing bewilderment "But to be quite honest that didn't seem like one of your programs."

"That's because it wasn't" Kitty said while trying to catch her breath.

"Really?" Rogue asked, somewhat curious "Who's was it then?"

Kitty bit her bottom lip.

"Well..." she said...

"Well?" Jean said, tapping her foot expectantly.

"It was Wolverines"

"I thought the program looked somewhat suicidal" Jean said, slight humor in her voice. "but how did you get hold of it, he guards his program like the gold in fort Knox!"

Kitty scrunched her nose. "Well it's pretty easy for a girl who can phase through walls"

"So in other words" Jean retorted "dumb question."

"Yep"

They all looked at each other. And their now worn out and drenched with sweat states.

"Showers?" Rogue said looking questionably at the two.

Jean and Kitty both shook their heads in the affirmative.

"Showers" they both said.

* * *

Almost an hour an a half later after first entering the Danger Room the three girls exited. Now fresh from there much needed showers and changed into their everyday clothes. 

Jean in tan slacks and a short shirt that showed off her flat stomach, Rogue in jeans and a short sleeved pale green shirt that covered her completely and Kitty in shorts and a tank top.

"Well one thing about these early mornin' danger sessions, is they sure do make me hungry." Rogue said after hearing her stomach start to rumble.

"Ain't that the truth" Kitty concurred.

They got on the elevator and after pressing the appropriate button it closed its doors and started to move upwards.

After they reached their destination and got out of the elevator Jean turned to then and said as her eyes twinkled mischievously "Last one to the kitchen has to make the eggs!"

"Your on" Kitty squealed with delight.

And she then took off...Right into the wall.

"Hey" Rogue screamed after Kitty's disappearing form "No powers!"

Jean looked at Rogue and shrugged her shoulders. "See you down stairs"

And then she took off into the air, flying toward the kitchen at top speed.

Rogue was left standing there, alone.

_Figures_ she told herself.

And that was when a sleepy Kurt walked out of the room and into the hallway.

He noticed her right away.

But he would have been blind not too.

A big silly grin planted on her usually quite serious face, one that seemed to take up everything in her path.

"Do ya trust me?" she asked him hurriedly while running up to him.

"Of course" He said regarding her with tired eyes.

"Great" she said.

And she quickly kissed him platonically on the cheek.

That's all it took. Enough to leave him alright, and her with enough power to do that which she had to do.

Bamf.

Teleporting into the kitchen she silently screamed with excitement noticing she was the first one there.

She hurriedly sat down on a stool and tried to look casual, as if she had been there quite a while. Glancing at the fruit bowl she grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

A good twenty seconds passed.

She was about to take another bite of her fruit when Kitty appeared, walking through the refrigerator. Kitty looked quite happy with herself... until she noticed Rogue.

Rogue with a half eaten apple in her hand.

"What!" she exclaimed.

Rogue just took another bite of her apple. "Took long enough" Rogue said between the crunching of the apple.

That is when Jean arrived. She lowered herself on the ground. Noted the two, regarded Rogue with a raised eyebrow, and then calmly made her way to the stove, leaning on her tiptoes she reached and grabbed a pan.

"So.." Jean not bothering to turn around but instead headed toward the refrigerator.

"What do you guys want in your eggs?"

* * *

Twenty minutes, three empty plates and a pitcher of half empty orange juice later, a very happy Remy entered the room. Noticing the girls lost in deep conversation he paused, made a decision and then silently made his way over to the sink where he leaned against the cold marble. 

Rogue was so involved in her conversation with Jean and Kitty, the topic of conversation being whether cats or dogs made better pets, that she didn't even notice.

"You are so wrong! Rogue said her voice thundering with agitation. "Dogs are way more difficult to take care of that cats! You have to train them, teach them where to use the bathroom...Plus they stink and...!"

"Dogs do not stink!" Kitty interjected

"They do too! Plus.. "

But his time Jean was the one to interrupt Rogue.

"You are both wrong," Jean said while shaking her fork in the air "neither cat nor dog, makes the perfect pet"

Oh, Yeah," Rogue said briskly "Then what is the perfect pet according to Miss Jean Gray?"

"A bunny rabbit"

A rabbit!" Kitty and Rogue said simultaneously. They looked at each other, both rejecting what Jean just said.

"The only thing Rabbits are good for are for their feet!"

"Yeah, for good luck charms" Kitty agreed.

"You guys don't mean that!" Jean said disapprovingly.

"I.." Kitty opened her mouth but then closed it, she noticed Gambit who was listening to them all with much interest and amusement.  
She coughed and then tilted her head indicating Remy.

Rogue and Jean both turned around in their chairs the sound of metal against tile filling the room for a couple seconds.

Remy got up out of his leaning position and made his way over to them.

"Sorry, Gambit didn't want t'interupt you most interestin' conversation" He then lifted an eyebrow "but if ya want t'ask Gambit, Gambit would have t'say dat the best animal dat makes a pet is.."

"Oh, don't even bothering finishing that sentence" Kitty said interrupting Remy, "we all know you are going to agree with Rogue."

"dat not so..Gambit was goin' t'say the best pet, is no pet at'all."

Kitty got out of her chair and picked up her plate before heading to the sink to rinse it off. She stuck out her tongue at Remy in passing.

But he didn't notice. His eyes were already on Rogue who was also getting out of her chair.

Jean noticed way the two were looking at one another and decided to join Kitty at the sink..

Remy looked over Rogues shoulder at Jean and Kitty who were trying hard not to any attention to them.

He grabbed Rogues hand and led her out of the kitchen, to the Rec room. Being still quite early no one was there.

"Remy what's this about ?" she asked After he closed the door behind him. "And what are you doin' up so early?"

"Well Remy found dat you weren't dere and he decided to come lookin' for his amour" he gazed at her warmly and then approached her slowly.

He stopped about an inch from her, their bodies so close to touching. Warmth radiating off him. Rogue immediately forgot that she was waiting for a response to her questions.

He then leaned in slowly, she met him half way.

And there lips met. Just like the night before he started out slow, soft, almost tentatively. But then the passion grew, he pulled her closer to him. He tasted like bananas and spearmint, and as usual a hint of a cigarette. She found she liked it immensely. He then parted from her, picked her up and placed her on the pool table, which he had inadvertently pushed her towards. She wrapped her legs around him and brought him back towards her. He looked at her longingly and placed his hand on her face, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his smooth hand against her skin, which then brushed over her lips. Rogue finally opened her eyes as she felt Remy start trailing delicate kisses down the side of her neck. She nearly purred with pleasure.

"Well chere" he said into her ear, his words full of emotion and his warm breath against her skin bringing her more pleasurable sensations. "Do y'want Remy t'answer your questions, or not?"

"Ah don't care anymore" she said her accent somewhat thickened.

He chuckled at that.

"Well ya should petite" he said pulling away from her sluggishly while looking at her sorrowfully, not wanting to stop what they were doing, but knowing that wasn't the main reason he had sought her that morning.

He made his way over to the couch where he picked up his tan trench coat, reaching into one of it's pockets he pulled out a small wrapped box.

Turning around he had looked somewhat guilty.

"Can ya believe dat it was in dere the while time, Remy forgot dat he put it dere."

"So you tore up your room for nothing"

"wouldn't quite say dat" He said looking while looking at her in such a way that her insides felt like they were melting.

He took her hand and placed a small box on it.

He indicated for her to open it.

She took her hand out of his and took the small bow off.

Then she started to slowly unwrap it.

"Are you always dis slow to open your presents?"

"Yep"

She sped up a little and with exaggeration ripped off the paper and threw it on the floor.

"That better for you sugah?"

He nodded yes, while still watching her attentively.

Now in her hands was another little box.  
She opened the sides and let out a small gasp.

This can't be what I think it is, she thought, while somewhat excited and scared and the same time.

A jewelry box.

A small one.

Suddenly nervous she flipped open the small velvet box.

When she saw what it was she found she was relieved.

It was a small gold necklace. Very intricate, and what looked to be very expensive.

She pulled it out of the box and looked and it using the daylight that was streaming through the windows.

It had a small heart on the gold chain that had an R on each side of it. Small Diamonds surrounding it and Emerald on each R. Her birthstone.

"It's beautiful Remy" she said while finding it somewhat difficult to breath. "I love it!" She jumped into his waiting arms and gave him a huge hug while managing not to drop the necklace.

He pulled away from her and they both looked at each other happily. He then blinked as if trying to break a spell.

"Dats not all petite, turn da necklace around"

She did.

In small engraved letters it read _Pour toujours mon amour_.

"For always my love" He said softly, translating the words for her.

Her eyes started to water and she found herself back in his arms.

After a while they parted once more.

Then Remy turned Rogue around, lifted her damp hair up and with great care he put the necklace around her neck.

He then turned her back around and softly kissed Rogue on her forehead.

Then looking deeply into her eyes, he took her hand in his, and then whispered to her.

Je t'aime, I love you Rogue."

He was suddenly very intense, staring at her waiting for her to reply in kind.

She had never told him that she loved him before.

_Now would be a perfect time to tell him Rogue_ she told herself.

_Do I love him? _

_Of course you do! _

_I Do? Do I know what love is? _

_Are you an imbecile! He is the best thing that has ever happened to you! _

_But telling I love him that is a big step! _

_So? Open your mouth and tell him already!_

All those thoughts happening in a split second.

She opened her mouth not sure what she was going to say.

"I love you too Remy" she found herself saying, the words coming out easier from her mouth than she thought they would.

His eyes lit up, Remy then pulled Rogue to him with her hand that he was still holding, and before Rogue could say anything more, his lips came crashing down on hers.

_Today is going to be a great day_ she told herself, before surrendering her thoughts to the moment.


	10. 10 Gambit POV

Little later that day Remy found his self making his way back to his room.

He had a lot of cleaning to do.

When he entered his room for the first time that day, and got a good look at it in the daylight he knew he would be occupied for a while.

But that was ok, he didn't have anything important to do that day, except for Rogue's birthday party, but that was hours away.

And the fact that Rogue had gone off to do some shopping with Kitty and Jean left his afternoon pretty wide open.

An hour later, after cleaning up a lot of glass and different object that were scattered across his room, he decided that he had spent more than enough time on it.

He was just putting that last of the glass into his trash can when he heard a rough knock at the door.

"Come in"

In walked Wolverine, always the last person he ever wanted to see.

Remy nonchalantly sat down on his now clean bed.

"Dere somethin' Gambit can help ya with Wolverine?"

Wolverine looked around his room slowly and then his eyes made contact with Remys.

"You seen Rogue around?" he asked gruffly.

"Rogue left t'go clothes shopping with da girls, what'cha need her for?" he said his eye brow raised to emphasis his question.

Wolverines eyes narrowed at Remy.

"Nothing I want to talk over with you" Wolverine said crossly.

"Well den, deres no reason why you have t'be here in my room anymore den is dere?" Remy replied cooly with a bit of disdain making it's way into his voice.

Wolverine just snorted, looked once more around the room, gave Remy a look that would have knocked most men over dead, and then walked out, shutting the door behind him loudly.

Remy got up off his bed and started to make the way to his door, deciding he would go for a bike ride to pass the time.

Halfway there someone started to knock on the door again.

Remy could tell right away from the knock that it wasn't wolverine again.

He was glad of that.

He could only take so much of the wolverine every day.

Remy opened the door.

He found Scott and someone he had never met before waiting in front of it.

"Need something Scott?" he asked while looking at the newcomer.

"No, just wanted to introduce you to the new member of the x-men"

_SO this must be the new student that Rogue was talking about_ he told himself. _Although he is obviously to old to be a student._

The person he was looking at now was definitely interesting.

He looked to be between the ages of 18-25.

The first thing he noticed, was the person's shocking white hair and bright blue eyes.

The person put out his hand to shake Remy's.

"I'm Joseph" he said while waiting for Remy to shake his hand.

Remy looked down at Joseph's hand, but didn't take it. He didn't know why but for some reason he didn't think he liked the guy.

He always trusted his gut feelings.

Joseph dropped his hand back down to his side, not really showing any emotion from Remy's coldness.

"Well this rude guy is Gambit" Scott said, while looking back at Remy with his lips pursed in agitation.

Gambit was sure if he could see Scott's eyes behind his red glasses that he was shooting daggers at him with them.

But Gambit didn't care.

"Joseph, Kurt and I were about to go get some pizza, but I can see that you obviously don't want to go" Scott said to him.

"Who's Paying?" Remy found himself asking.

"I am" Scott replied.

"Well den, dere's no reason for Gambit to pass up free pizza." He grabbed his coat off the wall where it hung and casually put it on. "Ready t'go when you are" he said with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

So now sitting at a booth with Scott, Kurt, and Joseph he found himself more bored than when he was cleaning his room. 

He silently wished that he followed them on his bike instead of riding with Scott and the others. And now because of his mistake he was paying for it.

They had just finished a third pizza, and Scott and Kurt were talking about some of the things the X-men do.

_Merde_ he cursed to himself. He pulled out a deck off cards and after moving some of the pizza pans and basket of breadsticks over he started to play solitaire.

The conversation drifted and they were now talking about some of the people Joseph has met at the mansion.

"So that wolverine guy is part of you guys?"

"Yes" Kurt said while taken another sip from his drink.

"He always that angry?"

"Depends" Scott said.

"On what?"

"On whether or not he likes you" Gambit said breaking his silence. He didn't bother to look up just kept playing his game.

The waiter came over and started to pick up the pizza trays.

"Does he like anyone?" Joseph asked as if in disbelief that he could.

"Well, he's pretty close to Rogue and he's nice to Kitty too" Kurt told him, while grabbing the last piece of pizza that was on one of the trays the waiter was taking away.

"So that pretty red head is your girlfriend?" Joseph asked.

"Yep" Scott said and started to smile wistfully.

"And who were those other girls with her?"

"Oh, that was Rogue and Kitty." Kurt offered between his chewing of the pizza.

"Which one was the girl with the exotic white streaks in her hair?"

Gambit found his hand stopping in midair from where he was about to place a nine on a ten.

"Oh, she's Rogue" Scott told Joseph readily.

"Damn, are all the X-woman that beautiful?" He grinned mischievously at Scott "Just getting a chance with that girl would be enough to join you guys right there"

Remy suddenly smelled something burning, he looked at the card he was holding in his hand, it was glowing with energy, he knew that if he applied any more it would explode.

He found he wanted to throw it in the direction of the white haired imbecile.

But instead He let out a long breath and concentrated, stopping the process. The card stopped glowing.

He put the card on the table, sat up straighter in the booth and openly seethed with animosity at Joseph.

"Dat girl be taken" Remy grated.

"By who?" Joseph said, while actually looking at Remy for the first time since there arrival at the pizza place. Joseph's face was passive still showing little emotion.

"By Remy"

"Who's Remy?

Scott coughed and indicated Gambit with a hand, Kurt started to laugh, nearly managing to tip over his glass in the process.

"One of the things you got to get used to is that Gambit here" he said his hand still in the air pointing at Remy "is that he likes to talk about himself in the third person."

Remy found he was getting extremely agitated. And Scott pointing at him like a moron made him want to jump over the small table that was separating them and punch him. Or he could at least blow up the table in front of him.

That would show him.

"Your one lucky guy" Gambit heard Joseph telling him, bringing him back to reality, He seemed to hear some sort of threat laced behind those words.

Remy still had his eyes on Scott's hand which was finally making it's way back down to his side.

Glancing back at Joseph he finally answered.

"Luck has nothing to do wit winnin' dat one" he finally said while looking at him square in the eyes.

Joseph returned the stare and they both sat there, gazes fixed on one another and neither one looking away, as if challenging one another.

"Well" Scott said loudly breaking the sudden silence that had fallen on the table "Probably time for us to head back" Scott looked pointedly at his watch.

Remy narrowed his eyes at Joseph hoping the animosity was burning brightly in them.

They then broke contact.

Remy grabbed his cards and put them in his pocket. Then grabbing his drink he downed the rest of it in one gulp.

Then he stood up.

"Bout time, Gambit was ready t'leave an hour ago."

Scott paid they bill, left a tip on the table and they left.

Remy's eyes on the back on Joseph as they exited the restaurant.

* * *

The silence on the way back was deafening. 

Kurt tried to lighten the mood by telling some jokes but nobody laughed. Scott tried to fill it by turning the radio on.

But the tension was still there. Drifting throughout the car.

It was Scott driving, with Joseph next to him, and then Remy and Kurt in the back.

Remy had forgotten how much he hated to be driven somewhere, unless of course it was Rogue behind the wheel..  
He craved his motorcycle all of a sudden and found he had a sudden urge to kiss it when he saw it once again.

When they finally reached the garage, Remy opened his door before the car even stopped and burst out of the car.

Before any of the others got out of the car, Remy was already on his bike, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and the machine roared at them, as if emulating Remy's mood.

Then without a word or a backward glance he sped off, tires screeching and rubber burning.

They others got out of the car.

"What's his problem?" Kurt asked Scott.

"You have to ask?" he said indicating the departing form of Joseph who was making his way back into the house.

"Oh, guess he shouldn't' have mentioned Rogue like that"

"Guess not"

"Why do I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here?" Kurt inquired.

Scott didn't answer...

Joseph heard the question echo at him on his way out of the garage and found he couldn't stop the malicious grin from forming on his lips.

_Interesting indeed._ He told himself.

* * *

Gambit was angry. More angry than he had been in a very long time. 

He found he was speeding recklessly, cars honking at him as he changed in an out of lanes and darted about.

Remy didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had some steam to let out.

_That guy really got under Remy's skin_ he realized.

_Is it because of da way he was talkin' about Rogue? _

No that wasn't it entirely he knew. It was the way he had looked at him -when he mentioned Rogue.

The look of a man who thought he could take her away from him.

_Your just imaginin' dat_ he urgently told himself.

Another car honked at him as he sped by them.

_Remy don't imagine things. _

Sometimes Remy wasn't sure were he stood with Rogue, one minute she was warm and affectionate and the next she preferred to be alone by herself, reading a book or being on the computer. He just didn't understand that.

But when he finally heard her tell him that she loved him, it was if things finally locked in place.

She was his, and he was hers.

He found his tank was nearing empty and he drove into a gas station, he quickly cut off a car who about to take the pump he was aiming at. Reaching it he turned off the motorcycle.

"Jerk!" He heard someone yell at him.

But he didn't pay any attention.

He just sat there. Looking at his gas meter. Empty. Empty. Empty.

The word kept repeating over and over in his head until they turned into a mantra.

He knew why.

That is how he would feel if Rogue every left him.

He hadn't let anybody in like he had Rogue in a very long time.

And Remy knew he was the first of a lot of things in Rogue's life. That was why he had been taking it slow with her.

Brought out of his contemplations, Remy suddenly felt as if someone was watching him.

He turned his head and started to look around him.

And quickly found the person.

It was a blond woman, about 25, her boyfriend? was filling up the tank, and she was sitting in the passenger side of a red convertible, ogling Remy who was still sitting on his motorcycle.

He lowered his sunglasses for a closer look.

_A looker alright._ he told himself.

The boyfriend noticed Remy looking past him and turned around to look at his girlfriend.

His girlfriend who had a very suggestive look written across her very pretty features.

The man put the nozzle back into the pump, paid for the gas with his credit card, ripped the receipt out of the machine and then jumped back into the car. He proceded to start it up loudly, then gave Remy a look that was meant to be hostile and sped off.

The girl turned around and watched him until he was out of sight.

Remy let out a soft chuckle.

_Still got it_ he told himself while he knew he had never lost it.

Getting off his motorcycle he started to fill up his tank.

The anger started to dissipate and was replaced with self assurance.

Rogue was his, and if anybody tried to take her away there was going to be hell to pay!


	11. 11 Gambit POV

Gambit arrived back at the x-mansion late.

The party had started an hour ago.

He hadn't meant to be late, that wasn't his intention when he hopped on his bike that afternoon.

But before he realized it, he had driven over 2 hours away from the house and knew..after checking his watch, that there was no way he would get back in time.

He felt guilty, but hoped that Rogue wouldn't be angry.

After parking his motorcycle in the garage, he took off his trench coat and glasses and put them on the seat of the bike, he would retrieve them later.

He decided he wouldn't change, but go straight to the party.

Remy checked his image in one of Scott's rearview car mirrors and after combing his hair out with his fingers he deemed himself presentable.

He made his way through the house and to the back, where the celebration was being held-outside in the backyard.

Everything was in full swing, he felt the music vibrating through the walls and could hear laughter and conversation.

The first thing he noticed when he walked outside were the balloons, streamers and the multicolored lights that shown in the early twilight.  
He saw that the professor had hired a live band and people were dancing around and having a good time.  
A table was piled with an assortment of food, another was covered with gifts and he felt some relief that she hadn't opened them without him.

The second thing he did was hone in on Rogue. She was past where all the dancing was going on-off to the side.

She was talking to Jean and Scott about something animatedly and they were all laughing cheerfully.

He couldn't see exactly what she was wearing but he did notice that her hair was in a french twist.  
He saw something glitter on her neck and knew she was wearing his necklace.

She seemed to feel his presence because right away she turned away from the couple and looked immediately at him.

Rogue then said something to Scott and Jean and started in his direction.

Even from as far away as she was he could see that she didn't look very happy, although her expression was unreadable.

She made her way through the crowded dance floor. And came to a halt in front of him.

Her expression still hadn't changed.

"Your late" she finally said. Her hands on her hips.

"Remy know and he's sorry" his head hung down in slight shame.

Rogue saw that, slowly smiled at him and then leaned into him. She then kissed him softly allowing him to taste her favorite strawberry lip gloss. Remy was somewhat taken aback, she had never actually kissed him in front of any of the x-men and he found it somewhat of a turn on that she was showing her affections for him so openly in front of everyone.

_She must be in a really good mood._ he told himself.

She ended the kiss and pulled away from him. That was the first time he allowed himself to take in her outfit. His eyes had been on her face the whole time trying to read her emotions as she made her way toward him. The long dress she wore was a shimmering emerald color and when the light played across it changed different colors, the sides had two slits on it that went all the way up to mid thigh. She wore a see through jacket over the dress and he saw that it was strapless, it showed off her curves and accentuated her lithe figure. She also wore matching gloves that went almost all the way up her arm.

She noticed him eyeing her and her eyes started to twinkle.

"Ya like what y'see sugah?"

He looked up at her a cocky grin planted on his features. "Definitely chere, although it makes Remy tink about dat which he don't see"

She playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Remy!"

"And it does give Remy sometin' t'dream about" he grabbed her hand before she could respond, and he led her to where all the dancing was going on. "So ya want t'dance?"

"Only with you" she whispered quietly.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was still going on. 

They had danced, ate cake and some other foods, opened presents, talked to several people, and unknown to Rogue, Remy had kept an eye on Joseph who seemed to always have his eyes on her.

Remy knew he wasn't as angry as he had been earlier. And after time he stopped giving the white haired guy any thought.

Another ten minutes later after saying bye discreetly to Jean and Kitty, Rogue had grabbed Remy and led him away from the party.

"Where ya takin' me chere?"

"I want to show you something"

He allowed himself to be led away.

He noticed that they were heading toward her bedroom and that is when his heart rate went up a couple notches. Not knowing what to expect.

They quietly entered her room and before she was able to turn her lights on, he saw a pair of eyes looking at him in the dark.

Curious eyes.

He was about to say something but was glad he didn't. When the lights came on he saw what it was.

It would have been a silly fuss about nothing.

He looked down at the object the eyes belonged to.

"Chere ya know dat dere is a kitten on your bed don't ya?"

She giggled as she took off her jacket and threw it on the back of her chair.  
Walking over to the bed she sat down on it and pulled the kitten to her. Cradling the furry creature in her arms.

That is when his eyes lost contact with the feline, and went to Rogue's leg that was sticking out of the side of her dress.  
He also noticed the way the dress tightened around her when she sat down. He found his thoughts were straying and it wasn't until he heard Rogue say something that he was pulled out of his reverie.

"What?" he said softly his voice husky.

"I said are ya goin' t'stare at me all night or do ya want t'know what I am doin' with a kittin?"

"Is dis a trick question?" he asked while lifting his head to capture her eyes with his.

She laughed at that and then got up off the bed, she carefully placed the kitten down on the floor.  
That is whenRogue started to pull her gloves off. That act was enough to drive him over the edge.  
He went up to her and stopped her. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Can Remy?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand to him.  
He took her hand in his and lightly led his fingers up her arm to the top of her glove.  
He started to pull the glove down the length of her arm...  
Slowly, taking in the soft feel of her arm as he did so.  
He then repeated it with the other and then threw them over his shoulder,allowing them to fall behind him.

"Dats better"

"Thanks" Rogue sighed when he was done.

"Anytime chere, and Remy do mean anytime" he kissed her softly on her hand that he was still holding and then let it go.

She gave him a soft smile.

"I think I will change, this is gettin' a little to uncomfortable" Rogue went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes before heading to the bathroom.  
She turned her head to look at him "Be right back"

"Remy not goin anywhere"

"Good" she said before shutting the door behind her.

He went and sat down in the chair. He wasn't there more than 20 seconds when he felt something tugging on his pant leg.

He leaned down.

The kitten.

Remy didn't really like animals.

But his one was looking at him in such a way that he found him self leaning over and picking up the little cat.  
He/she started purring immediately. He used both hands to bring the cat level with his face.

The cats huge yellow eyes watched him waiting to see what he was going to do.

"She's cute isn't she!" Rogue said coming out of the bathroom so silently that Remy hadn't heard her. She was now wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans along with a black tank top.  
He saw the necklace was tucked underneath the shirt. She had also removed the light makeup she had been wearing and her radiant skin shone healthy under the bedroom light. Rogue had also taken her hair down and in now flowed freely around her shoulders.

He held out the cat to her and she took the kitten from him, immediately petting the kitten who started to purr even louder with delight.

"Don't ya want t'know who gave her t'me?"

"Sure Chere"

"Logan!" she said excitedly "I couldn't believe it when I opened the box! Who would have thought that Logan could get me something as adorable as a kitten for my birthday!"  
she frowned slightly "I've never had a pet before"

"Remy don't count?"

She rolled her eyes at that.

"He even got me a litter box" she paused when she saw Remy scrunch his nose at that but them continued "and a bed and a collar and he said he would buy me a tag as soon as I named her"

He hadn't seen her act like this in a long time, so childlike and innocent. He enjoyed it. He leaned back in his chair more comfortably and continued to watch her as she continued to gush.

"I don't know what to name her though" she tilted her head to the side and raised her right eyebrow "Do ya know of a good name?"

"Just don't name it Wolverine...ones more than enough"

"Ha Ha"

She put the kitten back down on her bed and made her way back over to him.

"So ya ready for a long night?"

He knew that question could have a lot of answers and a lot of possibilities to it as well.

"What did ya have in mind petite?"

"I thought since it is my birthday that we could stay up all night and watch my favorite movies"

"Ya know we could stay up all night doin' somethin more entertainin dan dat" he said while getting up and moving toward her, a suggestive look on his face.

Rogue blushed as he approached her.

He started to lean toward her, his eyes fixed on her lips...his mouth was about to make contact with hers when someone started to knock on Rogue's door.

He pulled away from her reflexively. But that didn't stop Rogue.

She found his lips with hers immediately and kissed him, his desire roseand he pulled her more firmly against his body.  
Rogue allowed him to. His hand made its way to the back of her neck and he lightly touched the chain of her necklace enjoying the cold feel against his fingers.  
Her hands were in his hair lightly caressing his head, making his thoughts muddled.

And then the knock came again. Louder.

And then Remy knew who it was. It could only be one person.

Logan.

That realization in its self was enough to make him pull away from Rogue..again.

"He'll go away." Rogue insisted as she started to kiss him again. And he was almost drawn in to it.

But then the knock came again.

Even louder than before.

Remy was surprised the door didn't break wide open from the pressure that wolverine was applying behind his tremulous knock.

He pulled away from her and lightly caressed her face with his hand.

"Ya can get da door Rogue, Remy don't mind"

"And then we can watch some movies?"

"If dats what ya want, sure"

She kissed him softly on the lips one more time before going to open the door.

_Wolverine and his timin'_ Remy thought somewhat bitterly. _Or does he do dat on purpose? _

Remy got on Rogues bed and after retrieving the remote from the nightstand turned on the TV.

That is when Rogue opened the door, she didn't allow Logan in, but she herself went out into the hallway.

She closed the door behind her.

The kitten got up from it's sleeping position, cuddled up near Remy's leg and then curled up into a ball.

He decided to let it be and didn't bother moving it.

After watching the news channel for a couple minutes, since nothing else seemed to be on, Rogue came back in.

She was carrying a big bowl of popcorn and a six pack of cold Pepsi. Her jean pockets were also bulging. Obviously she had made a stop at the kitchen after talking with Wolverine.

Rogue handed the popcorn to him and placed the Pepsis on the floor.

She then started to empty her pockets.

Hershey bars, snickers and butterfingers started to pile up on her comforter.

After she was finished she leaned over Remy and grabbed the remote. Then she got on the bed took of her shoes with just her feet and propped the pillows behind her head.

She turned the DVD player on and a lion roaring filled up her room through her surround sound speakers as the movie started.

Then after leaning over Remy once more she picked up the kitten and placed her between the two of then.

Smiling at Remy she turned off the lights.

And it was just Remy, Rogue, one unnamed kitten and an unknown movie title playing on a flat screen TV. All alone in the dark on a very comfortable bed.

Remy wouldn't have had it any other way.

Except he could have done without the kitten, and even the movie.

And the fact that they could only touch for short periods of time.

That always put a damper on his mood.

The kitten got up, stretched and jumped off the bed.

That was fine with Remy.

He moved his body closer to Rogue until they were touching, he then positioned the popcorn bowl on both of them.

The opening sequence started and he saw that they were watching Batman Returns.

_Could be worse_, _Could be some sappy love movie_

She handed him a Pepsi and then Rogue proceeded to open one for herself.

He watched her through the flickering of the TV light, as she drank the pop thirstily.

Rogue then put it on her night stand and started to eat the popcorn.

He was enjoying watching her in the dark.

"Your doin' it again Remy" Rogue said turning toward him, she threw some popcorn at him.

"Doing what?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Starin' at me"

"Remy can do more dan stare if ya like"

"Is that an offer?" her eyes shown mischievously.

"Anyting' y'want it t'be" he said returning the playful banter.

"Are ya tryin' to proposition me?"

"Don't see anyone else in da room"

"Thought we were goin' to watch movies!"

"Nobody said we had to turn it off" he moved in closer to her.  
She moved away. He moved in again.

She moved away from him once again.

And then fell off the bed.

Remy rolled over onto his side and looked down on the floor.

There was nobody there.

And that is when he felt something. Something that knocked him over and right onto the carpet.

He heard her laughing above him.

"Bet ya never thought ya would ever get kicked out of a girls' bed" she said looking down at him.

"Well Remy must admit dis is da first time" he got off the floor, Rogue moved over and he sat back down on the bed.

"Serves ya right Cajun"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him further onto the bed...

Unfortunately for Remy all they did the rest of the night was watch movies...until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Remy woke up to the sound of soft knocking on the door.  
For a minute he didn't know where he was, but then it dawned on him that he was once again waking up in Rogue's bed.  
That brought a smile to his lips, but it disappeared when he realized there was a stowaway sleeping on his body.  
The kitten. It was curled up and sleeping on his stomach. He could feel the vibrations of the purring through his shirt. 

He was about to sit up, (thus knocking the cat off of him) but before he could the bedroom door opened and when Remy turned to see who it was he immediately knew,  
the long red hair giving her away.

Jean's eyes widened just enough for Remy to notice and then she took on a "Oh isn't that cute" look when she saw the cat sleeping on Remy's belly.

"Can Remy help ya with someting petite?" he asked her as she made her way further into the room. He yawned, and laid his hands behind his head so he could watch Jean a little more comfortably.

"I was looking for Rogue"

"She's not here"

"So I see" Jean said as her eyes quickly took in the bedroom "Do you know where she is?"

He sat up slowly. The cat begrudgingly got up off of him and the jumped onto the floor. It them went over to Jean where she started to rub against the red heads legs.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"8:30" she stooped down and picked up the kitten. She started to speak to it in a babying tone as she petted it.

Remy rolled over and stuck a pillow over his head.

"It's too early for Remy," he said his voice muffled. "Rogues probably downstairs"

"Ok, thanks," Jean said. "Do you mind if I take the kitten with me for a while? I want to show the others"

"Remy don't care" he muttered, waiting for her to go away.

The door finally closed behind her and he drifted back off to sleep.

A couple hours later he awoke once again. This time he knew he was up for good.  
He saw that someone had placed a blanket over him while he had slept.

And they also had left some orange juice for him along with a couple of croissants.

Rogue of course.

Remy got up off the bed, stretched lazily, yawned loudly and then left Rogues room, tiredly making his way back to his. But not before downing most of the orange juice and grabbing the two rolls.

He needed a shower, and was in a desperate need of a change of clothes.

* * *

It didn't take Remy long to complete his shower and get dressed.  
He already was making his way downstairs.  
Taking the glass down with him, he dropped it off in the empty kitchen.  
He was a neater person than most people thought.  
On his way there Remy passed the rec room where Joseph, Bobby and Scott were in the middle of a pool game. 

Remy didn't bother stopping, normally he would have, it was always easy suckering the x-people out of money in games. But he didn't feel like it that particular morning.

He decided he could use a good workout, his muscles were aching a little and he knew they could use a good stretching out session.

So he headed to the danger room.

After entering his code the doors slid open swiftly. At that is where he found Rogue.

She was jump roping, headphones on, listening to some music on her small mp3 player that was attached to her hip.

She noticed him right away, offered him a small smile and then continued what she was doing.

He went to the men's locker room and changed into his workout clothes. Sweat pants and a tight fitting black tee shirt that accentuated his well formed abs.  
He also placed his staff into his right side pocket, he never liked it to be far from him. He had already decided he wouldn't need his cards.

After he entered the room once again he found that Rogue was done with the jump rope, her breathing was erratic and she was now lying sprawled out on the exercise mat.

"Good workout chere?" he asked after he was standing behind her. He looked down at her.

Her breathing was regulating quickly and with Remy's offered hand she stood up.

"Dang, you wouldn't think jumping with a little rope could take so much out of you, I feel like I have run about 20 miles"

"How long did you do it today?" He asked while looking at her body which glistening softy from sweat.

"Six minutes, four times at three minute intervals" She said while stopping her watch on her wrist. "think that is enough exercising for today."

Her face suddenly became playful. She had her rope folded in half and it was wrapped around her shoulders. Her hands made there way to the end of each side of the rope, then in one fluid movement she threw the rope over Remys neck and pulled him to her.

Her mouth was inches from his, it stayed there for a couple long seconds teasing him with every breath he took, she then leaned her head toward his right ear.

"Unless of course ya want t'wrestle" she said seductively her voice like honey. And twice as sweet.

"With you?" he asked his voice caught in his throat. Only Rogue could do that to him.

"Of course sugah" she took a couple steps back and looked at him almost haughtily. "Unless of course ya don't want t'get you butt stomped...again...I guess I would understand"

He straightened up and matched her look with one of his own.

"What's da rules?"

"No powers, weapons ok and..." she narrowed her eyes at him "no dirty tricks"

"Remy don't fight dirty" he said while trying to give her a innocent look. He failed.

Rogue gazed at him reproachfully.

"Well not wit you"

"Ya right swamp rat, and what do you call last week when you used your empathy on me to make me take it easy on you?"

"Dats not true!" Remy demanded.

"The more ya say that the less I believe you"

"Ok, so Remy bend da rules a little" he shrugged his shoulders "dats what they are dere for"

"You would know" she said, rolling her eyes.

She placed her right hand on her hip.

"So ya game Remy?"

"Oui"

"Good..I'll Be right back, let me get my extra pair of sais" she walked slowly emphasizing the movement on her hips, knowing full well he was watching her.

* * *

Rogue returned quickly and stopped short of him at a couple feet. 

She looked more refreshed then when he had first seen her that morning and looked more than ready to take him on.

_Dis is goin' t'be fun._

They started circling one another, each looking for an opening.

Rogue made the first move.

She kicked at him high, her foot almost making contact with his face, but he leaned over quicklyas he heard her leg whiz pass him, mere inches from his ear.

She then dropped to the ground and went for his legs, he easily evaded, as he rolled over to the side.

Jumping back onto his feet he was suddenly knocked down by Rogue, she could be very quick when she wanted, and that was obviously one of those times.  
She got on top of him and straddled him, if his adrenaline wasn't already pumping his blood would have started to then.

She placed her hands over his upper body and leaned into him.

"Ya give up?" she asked, her warm breath fanning over his face.

"No," was all he offered as he rolled, bringing her with him until he was now positioned on top.

"Do y'give up chere?" he asked his body pinning her quite securely to the ground. His hands holding her down.

"Never!"

"Don't tink y'have much choice petite, ya aren't goin' anywhere"

She squirmed underneath him and he became even more aware than before what a precarious position they were both in.

His hands went down the length of her body until they made contact with her weapons, he then disarmed her.

"Don't tink you'll be needin' those"

She suddenly stopped moving and looked at him. Her eyes were clouded over and her breathing was slightly erratic.

"Remy?" she said his name softly and that was all it took. He was thoroughly distracted. He brought his mouth readily down on hers and enjoyed the feel of her hands running along his body. He was just about to start kissing her near her collarbone when he heard something strange...She was laughing. And it wasn't a nice laugh either.

He suddenly realized what was about to happen when he heard a small click.

The sound of his staff behind extended to it's full length.

And that was when she used it to shove him roughly off of her. She then turned it around and brought it down into his stomach.  
He doubled over. It wasn't as painful as he knew it could have been but it still knocked the breath out of him.

_How did she do dat without Remy noticin'?_

She retracted the staff and put it into her pocket. Rogue then reached down and picked up her sais holding them in her hands. Flipping them expertley in the air, she caught them and placed them back into the loops on her leather belt.

Rogue waited for him to get off the ground. It didn't take him long, as soon as he caught his breath he flipped back onto his feet.

"Thought we weren't playing dirty chere!" he said pursing his lips at her. "Ya can't always seduce your opponent"

"Seduce you?" she looked at him humorously. "It was either that or knee you were it counted" she lowed her head down emphasizing her point.

"Don't expect Remy t'thank you" he said scowling at her openly.

"I don't" her mouth started to curl up into a smile.

He eyed his staff that was sticking out of her pocket. She followed his gaze.

She caressed the metal rod and looked back at him.

"Ya want this Remy?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Well then come and get it!"

She started to run from him and he started after her. Enjoying the chase.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were both panting. Both breathing heavyily. 

They were both lying on the mat. Rogue had her head lying on his stomach and at the moment her eyes were closed.

Remy had one hand touching Rogue and the other around his staff which he had finally gotten back.

He knew he was smiling.

Dropping the staff to his side, his hands went up to Rogue's head where he took her hair out of the pony tail she had it in. He then started to touch it lightly enjoying the feel of her silk like hair between his fingers. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks for stayin' up with me last night"

"Of course chere"

"I didn't hurt ya too much did I?" she said a soft smile forming on her face.

"Remy will live"

"Glad t'hear it"

"How 'bout you chere?"

Her hand made its way up to her head where a small bump was now located. He had hit her harder then he had meant to during there little match.

"I'll be fine"

"Dats good"

She suddenly sat up and Remy allowed her hair to flow out of his fingers.

Standing up she started stretching, Remy laid back and enjoyed the view.

Looking at her watch, slight shock rippled through her naturally pale features.

"Oh no, I didn't know it was so late, I promised Logan that I would go for a ride with him today"

"Ya have to Chere?" he asked picking himself and his staff slowly off the floor.

"Yes, haven't spent anytime with him lately," she frowned slightly "Unless y'call Danger room sessions quality time"

He took her hand and softly brought her to him. He then kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth.

"Well den you best be goin' "

She smiled at him, turned around, and then walked quickly out of the room.

"Ill see ya later Remy" she called out over her shoulder.

"Ya can count on dat chere" he whispered quietly as the doors closed swiftly behind her.

* * *

Remy had just finished changing out of his clothes in the back of the men's locker room when he heard voices.  
Scott's and Joseph's. He was about to make his presence known, but he then found himself edging backwards after hearing what there topic of conversation was. 

Rogue.

At the moment Scott was doing the talking.

"Yep, she's now 21"

"She looks younger than that"

"I suppose she does" Scott agreed.

"How long has she been dating that Gambit guy?"

Scott paused as if thinking..

"A little more than a year, are you ready to start?"

Joseph shook his head yes.

"Computer activate program sentinal4A level 3"

"Program activated, please state preference" the danger rooms computer voice bellowed.

"Survival mode" Scott stated.

"Program initiated, please stand by"

Remy heard a slight whoosh and knew the danger room was changing its surrounding. Looking out he saw that it now looked like a parking lot. Sentinels were landing coming toward the two.

They both tensed ready for action.

Remy found he was curious as to what the Joseph guys power was, he hadn't bothered asking.

Scott started blasting the oversized robot with his optic blasts, and Joseph started hovering off the ground. He then brought his hands out in front of him and pointed upward at the sentinel, the sentinels head started sparking, and then fell off, landing loudly on the ground. Joseph then put his hands together and made a shoving gesture, the sentinel toppled over backwards.

The sentinels then disappeared. Since they both had been destroyed.

"Ready for level 4?" Scott asked.

"Sure...do you think they will last?"

"Gambit and Rogue? Scott shook his head "I don't know...why are you so interested in her anyway?"

"You've never been?" Joseph asked sidestepping the question.

Scott didn't answer.

"Computer start level 4"

This time four sentinels landed and came toward the two.

They defeated them as easily as the first two.

"I've got Jean" Scott finally said after the second bacth of sentinels vanished.

"So you care for Rogue?"

"Of course I do, she is a fascinating person, and a great team member"

"You've never thought about her romantically?"

Scott seemed hesitant about answering.

"I don't know" Scott finally answered his words having a curious quietness to them.

"Did she date anyone before Gambit?"

"Not that I know of"

"So he's her first?"

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asked his voice on the defensive side. He didn't wait for an answer "she can't touch anyone you know"

"She doesn't seem to have any difficulties touching Gambit"

Scott didn't say anything to that.

"Computer start level 5"

The scenery changed from the parking lot to the front of the Xavier Mansion.

After the sentinels arrived, Remy found it was a good time to make a discreet exit. He had heard enough.


	12. 12 Rogue POV

_-Two weeks later- _

Rogue was doing good, she was busy with her college exams, danger room sessions, and life in general.

At the moment she was outside the mansion. Sitting on the bench that overlooked the gardens. Her head was down, looking at her notebook computer at a blank screen. She was supposed to write a poem for one of her classes, but being told to write one, and actually doing so were two different things.

Her cursor was blinking at her. She still had nothing. Rogue had always done her best writing at night, but Jean and Kitty were wanting to go out later on, so she had to get it done early. And it wasn't just that, she had a lot of things on her mind. Not that was different from the norm, she always had a lot on her mind.

The beginning of her poem suddenly sprung into her head, quickly typing it she just pressed enter when she heard someone coming along her path.

It was Joseph. If he hadn't seen her before she saw him she would have tried to make a discreet exit. She hated being disturbed when she was writing. She put her attention back to her poem, but knew from the soft sound of footsteps coming closer to her that he was going to interrupt her.

"Hi."

"Mmm" Rogue didn't even bother looking up, she was to busy writing the second line.

She could feel him staring down on her, and suddenly felt awkward. Rogue looked up from her computer "Did y'need something?" She was taken aback by his starling blue, very intense eyes, that were taking her in. Out of all the weeks he had been with the X-men, she hadn't really looked at him, to preoccupied with her life to really notice him.

"Just thought I would introduce myself I'm.."

"Joseph, I know" she finished for him.

"And your Rogue" he smiled at her his eyes twinkling. He sat down on the bench next to her without asking for permission. She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.

He didn't seem to notice.

"You lived here long?"

_Great he wants conversation_ Rogue lamented. She closed the lid on her computer.

"Yes"

"You like it here?"

"Yes, although a couple years ago I would have never believed I would end up here"

He seemed to think about that for a couple long seconds. His thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to go"

She didn't bother to ask him why, not wanting to stretch their conversation out longer then they had to.

"I'm sure y'will like it here just give it some time"

"Your probably right" he got up and looked around him and then back down at her "I've disturbed you enough. I'll leave you alone now"

He paused waiting for her to say something, she realized he was waiting for her to argue to the contrary, to invite him to stay with her. Boy was he going to be disappointed. Sure he seemed pleasant enough. But she wasn't one to make friends easily, and although she was trying to be friendly, she had more important things to do at the moment.

"Well then I will see you around" as soon as she said those words, she almost regretted them, it almost seemed like she was saying she wanted to, but she couldn't really care otherwise.

He looked downhearted at first, but then started to beam.

"OK, see you around"

He walked off, and Rogue watched him leave. She wouldn't lie to herself, he was an attractive guy. But she wasn't interested in him, although she knew many a girl around the X-mansion who would be.

She opened her computer waited for it to boot back up. She had a poem to finish. Hopefully nobody else would interrupt her.

* * *

An hour later she was back in her room. Her cat which she had named Selina was cuddled up in a little ball near her pillows. It was purring loudly, and even though Rogue had music playing, she could still hear it quite audibly. She was in the bathroom applying some eye shadow when the knocking started on her door.

"Come in" she put the eye shadow down and picked up some mascara.

She just finished applying it, when arms wrapped around her waist and a quick kiss was planted on her neck.

"Hey" she looked up in the mirror, Remy was looking at her warmly.

"Hey dere yourself" He noticed that she had makeup on, and was more dressed up then she usually was, even if it was just a pair of jeans, and a black shirt that had a glittery cat embedded on it "Goin' somewhere chere?"

"Yes, going out with Kitty and Jean" she bit her lip "I thought I told ya"

He broke their contact and lifted himself onto her bathroom sink. He sat there observing her.

"Y'probably did, Remy been a little distracted lately"

"I've noticed" she started putting her makeup away into drawers. "I'd invite you with us, but it's a girls night out"

"Well den, how 'bout Remy take you out to dinner tomorrow?" He pulled her toward him and starting pulling gently on strands of her hair.

"I can't, I promised the Professor I would baby-sit the younger students" Remy dropped his hand and looked thoroughly discontented. "But y'can help if y'want.. we can order a pizza or something..."

His mood didn't seem to pick up from her suggestion.

"Remy haven't seen much of y'lately... "

"I know, I'm sorry I've been so busy.."

"Well den how 'bout the night after tomorrow?"

"Sure Remy, that would be great"

When she said that his temperament finally improved.

"Good den, dat's decided"

He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Y'sure are beautiful chere"

"Your not to bad lookin' yourself" Even with just the simple tan slacks and black t-shirt he was wearing Remy was still something to gawk at.

They both smiled warmly at each other. Jumping of the counter he hugged her tightly. She breathed him in, and once again reminded herself how lucky she was to have him. He released his hold on her and slowly trailed a hand down her face.

"When do y'have to go"?

She looked at her wristwatch.

"Not for twenty minutes"

He led her out into the bedroom. Turned up the music on her cd player and bowed before her and held out his hand. She took it, and they didn't let go of one another until Rogue had to leave.

* * *

Rogue was now at a bar, sitting between Jean and Kitty. It was dark and crowded and loud. But they weren't there for the usual reasons, not to drink or even to "interact" with the male crowd.

They were there for one reason only. To eat.

Scott had recommended the place to Jean telling her that they had the best hamburgers in town. He failed to mention that it was a little seedy, and had way to many wandering eyes in the place. If Rogue hadn't been so busy eating she might had felt uncomfortable.

"Scott actually comes here." Kitty was saying, pure skepticism in her tone.

Jean wiped some ketchup off her mouth with a napkin "That's what he said"

"This doesn't look like a Scott friendly type of place" Rogue shook her head, not able to imagine boy scout Scott in the place.

"Round four." Jean said, while indicating some people coming there way. They had already been hit on three times, two times before they even managed to find an empty booth to sit down in.

Two guys came their way, they wore clothes that looked tailor made, too good for the place they were in, and the way they approached them, with such confidence, Rogue could tell they were they type of men that were used to getting their ways.

"Hello Ladies." wasn't the best opening line she had heard, but at least it was a little less crass than some of the other things some other men had said to them so far.

All three girls stopped eating and looked at one another. Jean raised an eyebrow, Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty let out a loud sigh. It was her turn to get rid of the men.

"You girls look like you could use some company." one of the guys said. Rogue had to admit, they were the best looking guys that had approached them yet, and actually seemed a little more courteous than the others had been, but it didn't matter.

Or so she thought.

Jean and Rogue looked back at Kitty, who seemed to suddenly loose her tongue. She was staring openly at the man behind the one who had been talking, and when she finally caught his glance she offered him a shy smile.

But Rogue was sure Kitty was still going to get rid of them, to send them on their way. Until Kitty opened her mouth.

"There's plenty of room." she said her eyes still locked with the guys friend.

Rogue nearly dropped her hamburger while Jean's mouth suddenly fell open with bewilderment. Rogue couldn't help but wonder how Jean couldn't have seen that coming.. her being a telepath and all.

The two men sat down next to Kitty, since Jean showed no sign of scooting over to make room. She was grateful to Jean for that.

The guys introduced themselves, Jack and Mike. Both were relatively good looking, Mike was lean, yet muscular, had a crop of red hair that went well with his mischievous smile. The other, Jack, was little shorter then his friend, and a little skinner as well.., he was the one Kitty seemed gaga about. He had black hair, what looked to be almost purple eyes and a more subdued manner than the other.

Not that Rogue cared. Didn't look like Jean was that interested either. All though Kitty sure was. She didn't try to hide it as she flirted openly with both guys beside her, though she aimed most at it at Jack. Mike couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Jean and Rogue couldn't stop shooting daggers at Kitty who didn't even notice. But there was one good thing that came out of it, guys stopped approaching them, thinking they were otherwise engaged.

When Mike finally realized that Jean wasn't interested, (she had only told him she had a boyfriend three times before it seemed he actually believed her) he said some words to his friend and left the booth, probably to find other more receptive company.

So Jean and Rogue talked amongst themselves, until they were done eating. Then they sat for a good ten minutes before they both decided they were ready to leave. But Kitty didn't want to.

"Ten more minutes." Kitty said, then tapping her head purposely and looking at Jean.

Jean turned to Rogue, leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Kitty wants us to go sit at the bar and wait for her."

"How do you know?"

Jean smiled at that and this time it was her who tapped on her head.

"She told me."

"I'm not goin' over there, there's too many people" she told Jean, but she wasn't listening, she was already grabbing her arm. And she was being dragged against her will. She barely had enough time to grab her wallet off the table.

Two men emptied two stools for the girls as they approached the front of the bar, but instead of getting some conversation or smiles all they got was some mumbled thanks from Jean and a very even look from Rogue. They guys got the picture relatively fast, but said a couple very rude remarks before leaving the two to themselves.

"This is fun." Rogue spat out, not able to hide the sarcasm or light anger that lined her words.

"Well the hamburgers were, good at least." Jean offered her a small apologetic smile.

"Not that good, not good enough to sit here, totally and completely surrounded, I've felt more comfortable facing Magneto and Apocalypse."

Jean actually laughed at that.

"I know what you mean."

The bartender came and asked them if he could get them anything to drink, Rogue asked for a Pepsi, Jean some water with some lemon in it. They just started to sip on their drinks when someone approached Rogue from behind. Someone that was stupid enough to place a hand around Rogue's waist.

"That does it!" Rogue shouted. She was sick of being hit on, sick of the leering eyes and sick of people in general. And to be touched by a stranger, even if it was just her shirt and not her skin, was cause enough for her to start lashing out in anger.

Turning around on the rotating stool she slapped the arm off her and pushed the offending man as hard as she could.  
He didn't fall but instead bumped into one of the waitresses who herself fell, along with 5 drinks that landed on a couple who had been dancing.

And that one little incident, was enough to push everybody into berserksville.

The waitress tried to apologize, but the couple didn't notice her, instead all the saw was the drunk man who had caused the waitress to fall. Immediately the blond haired bimbo-ish looking girl who now had all sorts of drinks all over her way too short dress, started yelling at the drunk man while the man she was with tried to hold her back. At one point the girl thrust a very long fingernail into the man's chest.

The guy retaliated by pushing her. She crashed into her boyfriend? who after getting himself off the ground landed a huge fist into the mans right eye. That was when everybody else seemed to join right in.

It was like one of those old westerns, chairs were flying, words were shouted, and fists and legs were all over the place. The only thing missing was some cowboys and guns. That started in less then a minute after the offending man had touched Rogue.

"Look what you've done." Jean said slightly accusing her, although her words were light and almost humorous.

"The jerk deserved it."

"And this?" Jean waved her hand around indicated the sudden chaos that was going on around them, then she moved to the side quickly when someone was thrown in her direction.

"Are you trying to say it's my fault?"

"Yes, your too cranky sometimes..." Jean said "We better find Kitty"

The two kept moving around to avoid behind hit, pushed, kicked or jabbed.

It took them a good twenty minutes to get out of that place. It was the first fight they had ever been involved in that didn't get started due to them being mutants, so they were unable to use their powers to end things quickly, or to escape unscathed.

But they still made it out in time to get in their car and drive away... just as the cops arrived at the scene.

* * *

When the three arrived back home, they were arguing loudly, they weren't angry at one another, far from it. Although Kitty was mad that she never got a change to get Jacks number.

"There are other fish in the sea" Rogue told her, not able to find a better thing to her.

"Oh really, easy for you to say, since you already caught yours" Kitty narrowed her eyes at Rogue and stuck out her tongue. She then removed her jacket she had been wearing and threw it down on one of the chairs in the kitchen that they had just entered.

"What do you call that?" Jean pointed at Kitty's wrist where some numbers were located.

Kitty blushed at looked up at the two guiltily. "Oh I guess I got it after all.. it was so dark in that place I didn't know what he was writing on me."

"You let him write on you?" Rogue grabbed her hand and looked at Kitty's ink covered arm.

"Why not, it got him to touch me didn't it!" she took her hand back.

Jean went to the fridge and pulled out a half eaten white cake covered with chocolate frosting. She also grabbed three forks.

They all sat down. And dug in.

They also continued to argue.

It dint' stop until a very sleepy Scott entered the kitchen. It was now past midnight. He looked as if he had been waiting for them/Jean to return, although his clothes were slightly rumpled, which meant he probably accidentally fell asleep at one point.

"Jean your back.." his eyes widened and his jaw hung open "What the heck happened to you three?"

The three looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. They all seemed to realize at the same time that he was talking about their appearance.

Rogue had one of her sleeves ripped off and a glove missing. Kitty had her hair half out of her pony tail, a broken belt hanging loosely out of her pants and her stains from thrown drinks all over her, Jean the most immaculate of the three, just had a small tear in her red skirt, but it was noticeable enough.

"Oh," Jean said calmly, "we went to the movies and then afterwards went to that place you recommended to get some hamburgers," Jean gave Scott an inquiring look.  
"can't believe you sent us there" she shook her head at him and gave him a disapproving glare.

"Where?" Scott asked, forgetting or not caring at the moment that Jean hadn't answered his question fully. Although the X-men were known for getting into scrapes. In and out of their uniforms. Especially lately with all the anti-mutant groups sprouting up everywhere. Always in everybody's face, or around every corner. So the way they looked probably wasn't that out of the ordinary.

"The bar on fifth street"

"The bar on fifth street?" Scott said suddenly lost in thought, his head then snapped back up and he started to laugh.

""What's so dang funny?" Rogue asked, while suddenly getting the urge to throw some cake at the X-men.

Scott stopped laughing, although the mirth was still in his features.

"I didn't say the bar on fifth street, I said the bar on fifteenth street.. Man I can't believe you guys went to that place... even Logan won't go there."

Rogue couldn't believe it. She should have known the minute she bit into the hamburger and wasn't every impressed, especially since her and Scott shared similar tastes in food. Then something occurred to her.

"Jean?" The red head looked up at her, she had been lost in thought as if she was trying to sort things out in her head.

"Huh?"

"Looks like all this" she pointed to there disheveled appeared "isn't my fault after all"

"No, it's both your faults," Kitty said pointedly while staring at the two with slight hostility, but then her mood brightened up when her eyes made there way back to her phone number covered wrist. "But at least it wasn't for nothing, I did meet Jack."

"Yeah that just makes it all worth while." Rogue said rolling her eyes at Kitty. Yawning she got up grabbed her fork and put it into the dishwasher.

"Well I think it's goodnight for me, I think that was enough fun for one night...," she waited until she was out the kitchen before she flung some words back at the three "especially the part where the cops showed up"

"Cops!.. What Cops? And are you going to tell me what happened to you guys or not!" Rogue heard Scott ask Jean and Kitty, his tone suddenly very serious, his words loud enough to follow her outside the kitchen as she made her way up to her room. She was just glad she didn't have to explain things for once.

Ten seconds later Kitty came barreling up the stairs behind her, obviously somehow able to retreat before having to answer Scott's demanding questions.

"Your evil." Kitty said pushing Rogue slightly while giving her a lopsided grin.

"I know."

They parted and headed toward their rooms.

"Goodnight Rogue, we should do this again real soon."

"Yeah whatever y'say, nothing like a bar fight t'bond with your friends." She said sardonically.

Kitty chuckled and then disappeared inside her room. Rogue continued down the hall until she was in front of her door. Her eyes were drawn to the floor. A dozen pink roses were in an translucent green vase that was resting against the bottom of her door.

"Remy." she whispered while leaning down to pick them up.

She looked for a note that Remy was known for including when he gave her flowers but found none. Rogue was too tired to conceive that the roses obviously weren't from Remy. It wouldn't be until morning that she would realize that fact.

But by then the damage would be done.


End file.
